


Just Enough Heart to Break

by LadyRachael



Series: Feeling the Pull (Soulmates) [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drachma, Edward Elric Swears, Empathy, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Maes Hughes Lives, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Some Humor, Some Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael
Summary: All the Homunculi develop soulmates. (Except for Father, because he's an asshole.) Each chapter will cover one homunculi and their soulmate, except for Wrath/Mrs. Bradley.
Relationships: Alex Louis Armstrong & Sloth, Edward Elric/Envy, Gluttony & Alphonse Elric, Greed/Ling Yao, Jean Havoc/Lust, King Bradley/Mrs. Bradley, Pride & Nina Tucker
Series: Feeling the Pull (Soulmates) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789330
Comments: 36
Kudos: 199





	1. Pride falls (platonic soulmates)

Pride was disturbed. Father had said that soulmates were for the weak, the ordinary humans that were born and died so quickly they barely existed at all. Humans passed so swiftly that their brief lives would be better served to his use. The wheat was only meant for eating, after all, why wait another day to cut it down? But even with the humans, some never developed a soul mark at all. It was said that your soul mark appeared when your soulmate needed you, which is why you were given a feeling of where they were. Their symbol appeared when you first touched, so you were certain.

He should not be feeling a desperate need to head east, into the city. Wrath caught him looking that direction for the third time during dinner. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

The fourth time, however, Mother spoke up, "Feeling the Pull, son? You're a little young, yet, but if your soulmate needs you, we can go looking."

Pride stabbed his potato with unnecessary force, chipping the plate, "I am not feeling the Pull, Mother. I don't have a soulmate, and if I did, there's certainly nothing I would be uniquely suited to provide." He pushed his plate away. "I'm finished. May I be excused?" At their nod, Pride stormed from the table, the closing door cutting off his mother's "Do you think we should..."

Pride closed the door to his room, finally able to unleash his shadows. Seeking east, he followed the feeling into the city. The commonly known "Researchers' Quarter" had him slowing, the Pull intensifying as he reached one slightly shabby house with "Tucker" on the outside. Why did he know that name? Ah, chimera research. Not great, but generally amusing if eventually useless. 

He slipped his shadows inside. One child, asleep upstairs, two adults in a basement lab. Will go back to the girl later. Check the lab. Argument between the man and woman over the circle drawn on the floor. Unobtrusive touch to the man, no reaction. Touch the woman, she shivers, but no reaction. Must be the girl then. Looks like the man is about to activate the circle with the woman inside. Hmm, if he would use his wife as a human chimera, he would use his daughter. Unacceptable. 

The circle starts to light up and the woman screams. No. His girl will need her mother. Pride eats the man, ending the transmutaion, as the woman passes out. His shadows carry her to the master bedroom and lay her on the bed. He spared a thought to clean the lab and materialized his shell in the hallway. He opens the door to the girl's room, allowing himself to watch her sleep. If he's stuck with a kid, at least she's cute. As he reaches out, sleepy brown eyes open. "What're you doin' in my room mister? It's bedtime."

So. Cute. He consciously softens his voice, "My name is Selim Bradley. Have you heard in school yet about the Pull? Well, I felt it and I ended up here. Your Mom and Dad were fighting and I had to stop them. Your Mommy fell asleep, so she's in bed, but your Daddy had to go. I'm here now, though, so I'll keep you safe. What's your name?"

"I'm Nina! Oh, are you my soulmate?" At Pride's nod, she started babbling, "Have we Touched yet? Did I miss it? I hope my mark is something pretty!"

Pride smiled at her, "Not yet, I was hoping we could put them on our shoulders so it's our own secret." And then Father wouldn't ask.

Nina considered, "Okay. Here, let me roll up my sleeve and you do yours. At the same time?" 

Pride nodded and reached out. They touched each other's shoulders at the same time. Color bloomed into motion, twisting into form. Pride looked. Flowers, of course. White carnation and amaryllis. Nina hummed, sounding pleased. Pride looked over to see her admiring the flowers on her arm. He took a closer look to find one of his eyes hidden in the shadows of the amaryllis. It winked at him. At least he'll always have an eye on her.

"One last thing, before I go. Nina, I need you to listen carefully. If you're ever scared or hurt, I need you to find a place with a lot of shadows that you can still see in, and think really hard about me. Hide if you can, with your eyes closed, and I'll come get you, okay? This is important." 

Pride felt a surge of determination as Nina nodded, then warmth as she threw her arms around him. "Yes. If I'm scared or hurt, find shadows to hide, close my eyes, and you'll come." He patted her back and tucked her in. 

Once she fell asleep, he slipped out of her room, down the stairs, and into the street. He was not actually surprised to find Wrath waiting outside in the car. Wrath waited until they were moving to speak. 

"Someone in that house? An adult?" 

Pride glared out the window, "A child. Platonic, at least for now. I'm not that kind of monster. Nina Tucker. Her father was going to turn her mother into a human chimera. So I ate him."

"Ah." Wrath replied, and drove in silence for awhile. "What is your mark?"

The shadows in the car grew heavy before Pride sighed. "White Carnation and Amaryllis, so at least both of us are represented. One of my eyes is hiding in her mark."

Wrath kept his eyes on the road. "My wife and I have flowers too. Petunia and Day Lily."

Pride hummed. "I didn't know you and Mother were soulmates." 

Wrath scoffed, "Of course not, Father would kill us and our soulmates if he found out. He's already planning on killing us all himself for his Promised Day."

"Best avoid that, then." 

They finished their drive in silence.


	2. Beyond the Dreams of Avarice (Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed discovers that he has developed a shiny new soulmate. Prince of Xing? Score!

Greed woke to the Pull. This evening's bedwarmers seemed to be free of new soulmarks, so not them. He crept out of bed, let the ladies sleep in on his tab. Greed turned a slow circle as he dressed, southeast, toward the border. 

~

Ling was having a very bad day. Someone had poisoned one of their canteens and only Lan Fan's diligence had her tasting it first. The small dosage had knocked her out but they were stuck in the Xerxes ruins until Fu returned with clean water. Bandits and Ishvalan refugees haunted the area, so Ling needed to lay low until nightfall. He found himself mentally reciting prayers to the gods. Let someone friendly find them, or no one at all. Lan Fan, if awake, would surely push him to leave her behind, which would not be happening. 

The desert haze liked to play tricks, movement where there was none, till you couldn't see what was real anymore. Had Fu returned? Without water and food in the next day, he would need a sip of the poison. At least passed out, he could remain living for another day, as long as they stayed unfound in the shade. 

A voice called out, definitely not Fu, "Hello the ruins! Any damsels in distress out here?" Ling stayed silent. He was not that stupid, thanks. The grasping, wanting, qi he had been feeling grew closer

Greed turned to Darius, "No answer, but the Pull is certainly this direction."

Darius looked at him like he was stupid, which, hurtful. "This is bandit country, boss, if she's in bad enough to trigger the Pull, I wouldn't answer either. Gotta think though, what if she *can't* answer because she passed out or something? Heat stroke is no fun."

Ling looked at Lan Fan, was her soulmate here for her? Surely anyone worthy of her would be willing to help him too, qi aside. The qi approached, he knew he had done nothing to attract attention. Ling threw a rock against a far building, and the qi never turned. Well, shit. He pulled Lan Fan into a bridal carry, tucking kunai between them since his sword would be a problem with the packs. Where the hell was Fu? Ling stood to meet the oncoming party.

This desert shit was terrible. Greed decided that this was the last time he was putting up with all this sand everywhere. At least he was immune to all this violent wildlife. He had been bitten by two pit vipers so far, and the little scorpion things kept crawling up his pants.

A man, carrying a woman, appeared out of the ruins. She looked pretty hot for a sleeping beauty type. 

Greed came over with his guys flanking him, in case the man was the reason she was passed out. He set her down gently and asked a question in a language he didn't understand. "Say again?" Greed asked. 

Ling nodded, repeating in Amestrian. "This is Lan Fan, a family retainer of mine. She's been poisoned. Are you her soulmate?"

"Well, the Pull led me straight to you, let's see." Greed placed the inside of his wrist against Lan Fan's bicep. Nothing happened. Greed sat back on his heels, glaring at the man, "Dude, no mark! What are you playing at? If I have to wander all over these fucking ruins, I'm going to kill someone!" In his anger, Greed shoved the man over with his left hand to the chest. He came up with a knife. As a tingle began, both looked down, fight forgotten.

Ling stared at his chest, watching as two stones clustered into being. Jade and gold? No, pyrite. Good omens anyway, with jade being an Imperial stone in Xing, and pyrite meaning 'searching for abundance'. Good fortune for them.

Greed grinned at his hand, precious stones, nice. He looked up at his new soulmate and held out his marked hand, "M' name's Greed."

Ling shook his hand once and bowed, "I am Ling Yao. My other retainer should have returned by now, and I find myself worried for Fu. Will you help me search?"

"Sure, me and the guys will help. Heinkel, carry the lady." Greed directed his henchmen. 

Fu felt regret that he would fail Master Ling. The first set of bandits had gone down without issue, the second had his energy flagging, he was in battle with the third when he saw more people approaching. Some demon had hold of Lan Fan and Master Ling was giving chase. The last bandit managed a lucky strike before dying, and Fu held his wounds closed as he turned to the new enemies. As from a great distance, he heard Master Ling calling hi...

~

Lan Fan awoke suddenly and held herself still. There were soft voices nearby, Master Ling and another man. She casually shifted, no restraints, a slight pull to her left arm. She looked slightly through her lashes. A bedroom, not in Xing, used as a barracks or sickroom when needed. She had an IV in her arm, clear liquid in the bag. No one concious in the room, Fu bandaged on the other bed with two IVs. She opened her eyes fully and carefully sat up. All her weapons were nearby, even the carefully hidden ones. A cup of tea was on a table on her other side, with a paper wrapped sandwich on a plate. A small vase of flowers sat beside it, common blooms arranged to read 'new ally, good news.' Well, at least they're not in overtly hostile territory. She slipped out of bed to listen at the door. That was Master Ling's voice, his qi was calm but laced with excitement. Next to him was a pillar of qi, not human, avarice and sorrow, loss and fear of loss, but no anger. She felt an acknowledgment from Master Ling, he knew she was listening.

~

"So," started Ling, as the pleasantries and lunch were concluded, "Greed, you're not human. You are my soulmate and you currently wish no harm to myself or my people. Shall we discuss that?"

Greed gave Ling a brief overview of the Homunculi and how they came to be. He felt Ling's attention sharpen when he mentioned the Philosopher's Stones. Seems like the empathy is growing in quickly. Ling held up a hand to interrupt and started talking about the Emperor of Xing, father to himself and 42 other siblings. His desire for immortality and the literally cutthroat succession crisis. The poisoning of their supplies and the bandits had been an assassination attempt from a rival clan. 

On the one hand, a prince of Xing! Nice. On the other claw, there was a huge number of people trying to kill his new soulmate. The thought made Greed's teeth sharpen and his shield begin to cover his hands. This caught Ling's attention. The soul mark outlined itself in his shield, but lost all color.

Ling reached toward his claws, stopping before he touched to glance for permission. He nodded, "My power, the ultimate shield. I can turn my skin into diamond hard carbon. As long as my stone has power, I can regenerate."

Ling tested a knife against one of his claws, raising an eyebrow when it sheared straight through the knife. "So you're functionally immortal?"

Greed made a see-saw motion with his other hand. "Eh, from a standard human or alchemist, probably. It would take some next level shit to get me. Another Homunculi? Depends who it is. Lust, Envy, or Sloth couldn't touch me. I would have to watch out for Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, or Father himself." He leaned in conspiratorially, "From what I hear, some of the others have found their soulmates too, and are actively keeping it from Father. Probably a smart move, considering."

~

That evening, everyone gathered in the lounge, except Fu and any of Greed's guys still stuck in bed. Lan Fan insisted on joining. 

As the night began to wind down, Greed leaned back on the couch he was sharing with Ling. He lay his arm across the back of the couch and rested one leg over his knee. Looked like Ling had something to say.

Ling began hesitantly, "When you found us in the ruins, it seemed you were looking for a woman. Do you think we're platonic?"

Greed leaned close, "What do you think?" 

He turned Ling's face toward him, and placed a hand on his cheek. Moving slowly so he could pull away if he wanted, he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Ling's eyes opened wide before they closed and he kissed back. Greed pulled away reluctantly, "Thoughts?"

Ling placed a hand on his chin and seemed to consider. "It seems further research is needed." He leaned back in to crash his lips against Greed's. They kissed like a battle to be won, to the wolf whistles of the others in the room. Ling leaned back to catch his breath. "I think romantic is my preference, if it doesn't bother you."

Greed grinned. "Let me demonstrate how little it bothers me." They kissed again, clutching at each other. When Ling and Greed's jackets came off, people started hurrying out. When Greed brought out the claws to cut the ties on Ling's trousers, Darius and Lan Fan shoved the last of the stragglers out and slammed the door behind them.

Lan Fan knew they would be guarding this door for awhile. She turned to Darius, "Got any cards?"


	3. Hungry for Change (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gluttony meets his soulmate, a bit damaged in transit. Lust catches up and renders her assistance.

"Can I eat them, Lust?" 

She placed a hand on his head, "Not yet, Gluttony. They may still be useful to us."

The toughs tied up in the chairs all started talking at once. Lust extended a nail until the point was centimeters from the leader's eye. "One at a time. You first. Tell me about the prisoners."

The inane babble held no useful information. Lust flicked a hand at Gluttony, "Go ahead. These idiots have nothing worth knowing." Gluttony opened his mouth wide. The screams stopped abruptly.

Lust looked out over the city. Central was starting to get tedious again. Envy had mentioned a job soon in Liore to set one of the points for the circle. She already had the Stone to pass off. Sometimes it would be nice to have a job as something other than a courier or a honeypot. She was great at it, yes, but it was boring doing the same two things. Gluttony tugged at one of her gloves. Ah yes, three things, but she wasn't paid for babysitting. She shook her head at the thought of asking for vacation time. Gluttony would miss her if Father rendered her down for her Stone. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Gluttony steepled his fingers nervously. Lust always wanted to know when he had new feelings. "Hungry hurts," he said, and pointed, "over there. Wanna go there."

"You just ate."

He started tugging her in that direction. "Different kind of hungry. Not food hungry, but want hungry, like when Lust is gone. Gotta go fast. Need to be there soon, come with me?" He asked. 

Lust sighed and followed along. Gluttony could manage a fair amount of speed when motivated.

~

Getting Gluttony on the train had been difficult. Twenty minutes of argument had finally been solved with an entire chocolate cake. The sight of Gluttony enjoying said cake had kept their compartment private. He finished licking the plate, then ate that too. She noticed his face kept turning the same direction, like the needle to a compass. "Are we still headed the right direction?" 

Gluttony nodded, one finger in his mouth. "Mostly." His face turned a few degrees.

The conclusion she was reaching did not reassure her. This looked like her brother was following his Pull. Gluttony didn't even have the language to articulate what he felt other than pain, hunger, and her. She really hoped his soulmate was platonic, and kind. Who could match his childlike mindset?

They got off the train in some no name farm town, started with an 'R'. As soon as they left the station, Gluttony took off for the outskirts. Lust watched him run for a moment, lighting a cigarette as she saw a cab drive up. She stepped in and directed the driver. As the horse carriage drew up to a stop by Gluttony, she leaned an arm out. "Get in, the horse is faster than you."

They stepped out of the cab where the road turned and Gluttony started running again. He rounded a hill and headed for a single house. Lust followed as best she could. As they stepped into the house and she could feel the hair on her arms raise. Someone was doing alchemy nearby. She turned into the room as the blue light turned violet. Whoever the soulmate was, they were attempting human transmutation. 

They were children. Two boys with light hair and eyes, reaching out for each other. The brothers' hands almost met before the smaller began to disappear into light, one leg and the reaching arm followed. Lust found the Stone in her hand and threw it into the circle to shatter. The light turned blood red as the boys' bodies began to return. She hooked an arm around Gluttony to keep him out, but one foot breached the circle. There was a glimpse of a white plain before the light ended, leaving two broken children, a nonviable homunculus and her, holding her sobbing brother on the floor. 

~

Fuck, shit, and fucking shit. He knew it was wrong. He knew it and did it anyway, and nearly lost his brother. For a moment when the Gate opened, he had been so caught up in the knowledge that he had forgotten Al. Kid just wanted to see mom again, he didn't deserve to pay his whole body for it. 

Truth looked away from mocking him for a moment, "Oh? What's this?" He held up a red stone. "Looks like you're in luck, someone paid part of the toll for you and your brother. Not all, of course, and certainty not enough for your mother too, but congratulations! Three out of four limbs isn't so bad." Truth's arm turned back to white as it dissolved back onto his body. There was a strange feeling as a shadowy door appeared and disappeared almost immediately. "Well, that's not right. I'm keeping part of that too." Truth faced him again and grinned. "Be nice to your brother's soulmate, alchemist. Time to go!"

~

They're passed out, so Lust bandages them as best she can with strips of their shirts. Her nails are effective in this sort of destruction, but this is the first time she used them to help someone. She has Gluttony 'take care of' the mess in the circle. 

Al woke up as Gluttony picked up Ed, holding him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"Soulmate?" Asks Gluttony. Al reaches out his left hand, the only one he has now, and links fingers with him. A buttercup with the stem curled like a pig's tail and a sprig of fern unfold on the palms of both hands. "Soulmate." Al agrees, and passes back out. Gluttony holds him close to stand.

"Lust, I have a soulmate now." Gluttony says as they walk toward the nearest house. 

Her improvised bandaging won't hold long, so they have to get his soulmate medical attention soon. May as well bring the other one too. "I saw that, Gluttony, he seems nice." Lust replied.

"I'm glad you helped him. It feels nice. Like not hungry and head pats." Gluttony rubbed his cheek against the top of the little one's head and tilted his head to the one on his shoulder. "This other one feels like his Lust, but a little like Wrath."

Lust tried to translate that in her head. Protective older sibling with anger issues? Bossy? "Good thing we brought him then. Let's try this house."

They knocked on the door that said 'Pinako', and it was answered by an old woman with a strange stiff ponytail. How does it stay up like that?

"Yes, how may I help... Edward! Alphonse! What have you done to these boys?!"

Lust held up a hand, "They were worse off when we got there. The smaller one is my brother's soulmate. We followed the Pull all the way from Central."

"Hmm, Alphonse is a sweet boy, but I don't know your brother at all. Well. Bring them in, it's a good thing you came here, I'm the local doctor. Follow me to the treatment rooms."

~

Later, Lust and Gluttony were waiting for them to wake. Healer Pinako had stitched the stumps as best she could. The wounds were clean cut, as if sheared off by a giant blade. No sign yet of infection, so that was good. 

Lust considered what to recommend to keep Alphonse safe. They were both Human Sacrifice candidates so that would protect them from the other Homunculi and Father, but then he would know about them. Father must never know Gluttony had a soulmate. If they could keep them close somehow...

The other one began to wake, thrashing around. 

"No, not worth it, brother... Al, AL!" Ed startled awake, his brother dissolving in his mind. He looked over to see Al on his right, mostly whole, with two strangers on his other side.

"Whassat? Brother, why are you shouting?" Al tried to reach out his arm, "Oh. Not a dream then." He looked at his left palm to his soulmark. "Getting a soulmate wasn't a dream either, then." He looked over to the strangers. "Sorry. I'm Alphonse Elric, and that is my brother Edward."

Gluttony grinned, "I'm your soulmate, Gluttony, and this is my sister, Lust."

"Um. Those are some interesting names, but it's nice to meet you both. You can call me Al if you want." Al tried, diplomatically.

Gluttony was happy, his Al was glad to meet them! He offered the plate he had saved for his soulmate when the old woman brought food earlier. He wasn't as hungry as usual, but his Al might be. 

Lust spoke up, "There's seven of us, actually, named after the sins. Father must never know that you're soulmates." She leaned forward and indicated her tattoo. "This symbol identifies us. If you see it on anyone but me or Gluttony, don't mention us and hide your soulmark. You can, perhaps, trust Greed if you encounter him and strike a bargain, but no others. His ouroboros is on his hand."

Ed piped up from the other bed. "Seriously, I can't call you two Lust and Gluttony. Is there anything else you can go by?

Lust considered, "I suppose you could call us Luxuria and Gula, if you wanted. They're basically the same thing in Cretan."

Ed shook his head as Al handed him his half of the plate, "I suppose that could cut down on the cognitive dissonance, Luxuria. Keep the milk, Al. You know better." 

"You need calcium, brother." Al held it out aggressively

"Still not drinking it, Al. Keep your cow juice to yourself." Ed pushed it back.

"I'm sure I could arrange goat milk if you really wanted."  
Lust laughed.

Ed threw his hands up in exasperation, "Not you too!"

Gula tugged at his Al's blanket, "Are you still hungry? You gave your brother half. Do you want more food?" 

Al patted Gula's hand after finishing the milk. "Not right now, thanks, Gula. Did you want anything? Granny Pinako is usually pretty generous and I could ask her. I'd get it for you myself, but I'm feeling a little disarmed." Al gave a half grin.

Ed started flipping out, apologizing over and over. Al held up his one hand. "Edward, it's fine. I knew it was forbidden, same as you. So you don't have a leg to stand on here."

Ed facepalmed, "How can you joke about this Al, I maimed you, this is all my fault." Al started denying it vehemently. Ed dashed the tears away. "I want automail."

Granny Pinako spoke up from the doorway, where she had been waiting with a tray for the boys, "It's going to take some time for you to heal enough to fit you with a port, and several months again after that to make and fit the automail. You too, Alphonse?"

Al agreed, "Yes, Granny."

She turned to the newly named Gula and Luxuria. "The boys can stay here, I didn't like them alone in that house anyway. You two will need to find lodging somewhere in town." 

Granny smiled at Gula, poor boy looked a little dim, "You can visit them each day whenever they're not studying or at an appointment. They will have to start physical therapy soon for me to put in the ports next month." 

She looked at Luxuria, "I don't want to overwhelm anyone, do you think your brother can stay involved without burning out? I get a lot of patients who are traumatized by their soulmates' injuries. The Pull is a blessing in that it lets you help your soulmate when they need you, but a curse in that you have to immediately deal with a loved one being hurt." 

Lust inclined her head, "Gluttony will manage, and I'll help him. We thank you for your time. Come on, Gluttony, we need to go into town."

Gula shook his head, "Am Gula now, Al said. I like having a new name." 

His Al reached over and wrapped an arm around him. Felt nice. He sqeezed gently back, inhaling his Al's scent. His, the marks said so. He felt warm, not-hungry, stronger than headpats. Nice. His Al rubbed his face on Gula's chest and spoke, "You give good hugs." Is that what it's called, hug? He likes it. Sister Lust, maybe Luxuria if she likes it, wants them to go. He wants to stay here. Gula pouted, but finally unwound from his Al and left.

~

Lust and Gula made themselves scarce when Mustang and Hawkeye arrived, and waiting until they were gone to return to Healer Pinako's house. 

Ed was sitting in a wheelchair with his head back and his arm over his eyes. Al was curled small on the armchair, turned toward the back. Gula came over and picked up Al, cuddling him like a puppy.

Ed spoke up, "I'm joining the State Alchemist program. I'm going to get Al's arm and my leg back. Al should be able to hug his soulmate with both arms."

Al, muffled against Gula's chest, "I'll have an arm in a few months anyway, Brother. Don't sell yourself to the military for my sake. I don't want you going into danger without me, but I can't join the military, Edward. I couldn't kill anyone if I was ordered to. I can't, I can't." Al began sobbing into Gula's chest. 

Gula began petting his hair gently. "No, no, don't worry, my Al. I will do all the killing for you. It's okay, Gula will keep you safe, no one will hurt you." Gula crooned, much to Ed's alarm and Lust's resignation. 

Ed looked at Luxuria in alarm, "What does he mean, he'll do all the killing for Al?! First off, no fucking way am I letting Al join the military! Secondly, I'm very concerned about how Gula is willing to fucking kill people. And finally, it's more than a little disturbing how dependent your brother is to mine. Has he never had a positive relationship before?"

Lust shrugged nonchalantly. "It's been just us two together for awhile. Our family really doesn't do hugs or affection. We're both...affiliated with the military, so killing is nothing new for us. Orders are to be obeyed, after all. I don't want Alphonse to join the military either, he definitely lacks the temperament for it. You could do well, I think, if you get over your squeamish behavior. I could probably get him a research position so you won't be separated. Before you go, once you both have your automail, you two need to wear gloves. All the time, before you get to the tests so that they think it's a family thing. They'll hide his mark and the automail, so no one looks too closely."

Gula's Al felt sad like hurt, and scared like no food. No one would hurt his Al, he would make sure of it. Lust and Ed were talking, not to them so not important. Gula crooned and held his Al, he would eat anyone that threatened him. He rocked in his chair a little. Al liked that, felt nice to him, so he continued. Al whispered to him "They're talking about me and Brother joining the State Alchemists. I can do alchemy, but I don't like fighting. Teacher taught us both how, but I don't love it like Ed does. I would only fight to keep you or Ed safe. Oh, or your sister, I suppose."

Gula was happy, his Al would try to protect him. Nobody but Lust had ever done that before, not that he needed it. He could protect himself, and just ate anything that was mean to him or Lust. Al patted him on his arm, "I know you don't think you're smart, but me or Ed can teach you anything you want to know."

Gula smiled. "Al will tell me if I ask questions?"

Al curled close again, "I'll help you with anything you want." His eyes drifted closed.

Gula felt his Al fall asleep. His Al was best. He wasn't as hungry anymore and his soulmate wanted to protect and help him. All his, and safe. Gula let himself fall asleep, a thought drifting across his mind. He should get gloves too.


	4. Envy and Ed, chaos squared (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy has to save their soulmate, but Ed can't make it easy

Ed woke tied to a chair, freezing. The headache and nausea were messing with his vision. Why do they always monologue? WINRY! Shit, gotta get out of here, one arm broken so he can't clap. Finish drawing the circle on the chains. AH! This fucker just stabbed him in the arm. There, that should do it.

Ed was going to die. This nutjob was going to kill him. Damnit, who just leaves pig carcasses wherever? Teacher would have kicked this guy's ass, waste of a perfectly good pig. At least Al was safe with the investigation team. Sorry Al. 

Ed threw the arm he could use over his eyes, didn't want this fucker being the last thing he sees. Who the hell let a horse in here? 

Ed looked up as the horse in front of him reared up and kicked Barry in the chest. A line of red light like alchemy traveled across the figure in front of him, turning human shaped again. From his vantage point on the ground he had a clear look at the symbol on their thigh. Homunculus. 

"So, a Homunculus. Here to finish me off? By the sigil, I'm guessing Envy? Is there something else you want to be called?"

"Who the fuck are you, kid? How do you know about us?"

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I've met your siblings before. Lust helped me get into the military, if it helps. I know I don't have long, so if you're going to kill me, could you make it quick? I don't want my brother to see me die, and he's probably on his way." 

Envy felt a sense of sorrow that didn't belong to them. Was this kid the source of the Pull? One way to find out. They knelt next to him and their other thigh touched Elric's bicep. There they go, runes fading into their skin.

"Huh, soulmates. That's a new one." Ed passed out.

Envy bandaged their soulmate, he was still alive, at least. The girl had run off when they galloped in so she was probably getting help. 

There really wasn't much time. Envy let their body change to their original arms and stalked up to Barry, who was clutching his ribs. "I'm going to rend you down to atoms for ToUcHiNg My SoUlMaTe!" They shouted, briefly losing control of their voice. "He's MINE and you HURT HIM!"  
Shit, witnesses, back to human form. The other investigators ran in and Envy dropped the staff Edward had alchemized. They saw another kid that looked like their soulmate, but younger and with a metal arm. "You the brother? Edward is hurt, he's my soulmate."

Al looked at the stranger, Ed's soulmate? His eyes stopped at the runes on one leg and the ouroboros on the other. "I see." Al followed the medics as they loaded Ed into the ambulance. He looked at the stranger as the medics helped him into the back, "Aren't you coming? We have to get Brother to the hospital."

Just like that? Soulmates are automatically accepted? Envy had caught his eyes stopping on the ouroboros, so this kid knew what they were too. They rode in silence for awhile, they were alone with Edward in the back. 

The kid peeled a glove off one hand and held it out, "I'm Alphonse Elric and Gula, sorry, Gluttony, is my soulmate. Lust explained a bit about your family. You're Envy, the shapeshifter?"

"Yeah." Replied Envy, thinking furiously. What the fuck? This kid is Gluttony's soulmate? Gluttony has a soulmate? Lust thought it was a good idea to tell these children about them? What the hell was she thinking, dropping these infants into the military? Wait. The Fullmetal Alchemist is their own soulmate. He can do circle less alchemy, so both of these kids are potential sacrifices. Like fuck is AnYoNe TaKiNg ThIeR sOuLmAte! The ambulance started to dip where they were sitting. Shit, control yourself, Envy.

~

Envy watched Edward sleep for a bit. Alphonse had gone for lunch, offering to get them some as well. Not needed, but it was nice to be asked like a person when they weren't incognito as someone else. 

"I can feel you overthinking things over there, Envy" Edward rasped out from the bed. "You never did answer my question, earlier. About what you want to be called."

Envy shrugged, "Just call me Envy. You to my face, them or they to others. I change so much I don't feel like a man or a woman. If I'm disguised as someone else, whatever gender they are."

Ed closed his eyes again, "You can call me Ed if you want, nice to meet you. I think we're going to be platonic, honestly. Hope that's not a disappointment. Sorry. I know I usually am..." He was asleep.

Envy was starting to feel protective of this kid. They didn't mind being platonic soulmates, romantic would have felt wrong even if he wasn't a kid. What did he mean about being a disappointment?

"Brother always tries to take too much on his shoulders." Alphonse spoke up from the doorway with a takeout bag. "He's blaming himself for not being able to save everyone. The case we were on was a serial killer and they kept taunting him every time he got close."

Ah, the Chopper. He was definitely going to die soon. Envy would see to it.

Al woke his brother for lunch. Ed's soulmate was even scarier than Gula, he could watch them plotting. He opened his eyes, "Sorry Al, I tried to stay awake for you. So tired."

"It's fine, Ed. Eat your lunch. Envy is still here."

"You didn't get anything with milk in it, did you?"

"I know better, thanks. You're gonna shrink like Granny if you never have any calcium. Honestly, you don't have the height to spare." Al smirked.

"Oh you brat! Get over here so I can kick your ass! Vile betrayer, I'll be taller than you someday!" Ed took a swipe at Al and missed. 

Al laughed and sprinted to the door. "You can't catch me, ha!" He ran through and closed it.

Envy could feel both affection and irritation. Their siblings weren't like that, they just did what Father said. There was some banter, but Pride and Wrath were too busy or stuck up to bother. Greed had been fun before he left, even if they fought all the time. Did all humans feel these emotions all the time? How did they cope?

Ed pushed his plate away. "Sorry. My brother's a brat, but I love him." He gestured to a chair at his bedside. "You can come close if you want. Anything you need from me?"

"You saw me change when I came in, right? I can look like anything I want. Nothing flying though, too heavy. So I felt the Pull start a few days ago,"

Ed nodded, "The first near miss I had with the Chopper."

Envy growled deeper than his physical appearance should be capable of. "Yes. And I changed to a horse to try and get here as fast as possible." They reached out to hold Ed's unbandaged hand, "I'm glad I made it. You should know about some things. There's some big trouble coming up and I want you to be safe."

Ed gave his maniacal grin and gripped back. "Big trouble is my favorite. I'm in."

Envy sighed, "No, you idiot, I want you to be safe. I'd have to get at least half my siblings on my side and so far we only have Lust and Gluttony. I could maybe get Greed in, if I could find him, but Wrath and Pride are the big dangers. Sloth is digging a hole, and he's not much of a thinker anyway."

"Okay. So we need to find Greed. What makes Wrath and Pride so dangerous?"

Envy shook their head, "Political power, physical power, and freaky shadow power. And I'm a shapeshifter, so imagine what it takes for me to consider something weird. Wrath is King Bradley and Pride is his son,"

Ed interrupted, "Oh, Selim? I've met him! He seemed so nice when he was at my Alchemy Demonstration. And his soulmate is a sweet little girl named Nina. The Hughes' introduced us when she came over to play with their daughter, Elicia." He smiled at the memory, "She called Al little big brother and me bigger brother. I feel like she wasn't supposed to tell us that Selim was her soulmate, but she slipped when he dropped by the Hughes' to visit."

Envy needed a moment to calm their panic. They met Pride and *Pride* had a soulmate? A human girl that liked them? This was maybe good news. Box it and the panic attack it brings in a box marked 'Not Yet' and move on. Envy stood and changed to a generic soldier. "How do I look?" 

"I like you better as yourself. You're too tall now." Ed sulked.

Envy dropped the height three inches, "Better?"

"I guess. You're gonna go look for Greed? We're supposed to meet up with Lust and Gula in Liore in two weeks." Ed leaned forward on his good arm.

Envy adjusted the uniform hat and opened the door, "Thank you for your time, Fullmetal, I'll get right on that" Ed was smiling as he closed the door behind him. Time to kill the Chopper and go search for Greed. Liore, hmm? How much had Lust told them?

~

The Devils Den was looking different, someone with actual taste had been making cosmetic changes. A light taste of Xingan decor and minimalism made it look more exotic and classy. Envy knocked on the door until one of the chimera answered. "Get Greed, I need to talk to him."

The alligator one blocked the door. "The boss is busy right now. You wanna make an appointment?" 

Envy did not have time for this, they shoved the chimera back and stormed in. "I'll find him myself," they snarled. 

A few other chimera tried to block him as he stalked past, "Wait, the boss can't be disturbed! Come back!"

Envy reached a door with a Xingan woman sitting cross legged in front of it. Was she playing solitaire? 

"You can't go in there." She said, moving one card to a different pile without looking up.

"I am here to talk with Greed. It's urgent and I am going in there." Envy was getting tired of this. They swiped the woman out of the way, and she bounded back, blades out. 

They threw her hard against the far wall and broke down the door. "Woah!" Envy threw an arm across their eyes. "Wow, didn't know they meant that kind of busy! Well, when you untangle and get some pants on, I need to talk to Greed." Envy ducked a vase thrown at their head. "I'll be just outside, hurry up!" Envy called from the other room, "I didn't even kill any of your people this time."

Greed rested his head against Ling's. Envy was here, damnit. The soulmarks! Had Envy seen them? "I told you about the other homunculi? Envy is one of them. A shapeshifter. Them being here is a bad sign. I need to go out there, but do you want to come?" 

Ling gave him a long kiss, "I will go with you, anywhere you need me."

"I need you always, but most of all, I need you safe. Stay close and I'll cover you if I have to." Greed lay a gloved hand on his face and Ling leaned into it.

"Hurry up, Greed, I'm not waiting for round two!" Envy called, the mood killer.

Ling resettled his sword and they walked out.

~

Envy looked at the man at Greed's side. Xingan, young, obviously a martial artist from the sword and the clothing. Something doesn't fit. Ah, that's not his shirt, it's Greed's, and when did Greed start wearing gloves? 

"Okay, so you found your soulmate too. That explains the decor changes, anyway. It's fortuitous, since that's why I'm here."

Greed brought up his shield and pushed Ling behind him. "Give it up, Envy, I won't let you ruin this for me. You know you can't break my shield."

Envy hooked their thumbs in the waist of their trousers and relaxed back to their usual human form, revealing their soulmark. "As you can see, it's my own soulmate I'm here about. And it's not just us, either, Gluttony and *Pride* have soulmates too."

Greed took a step back, dropping his shield. "Fucking Pride has a soulmate? Is it an evil horror from another dimension?" 

"I know, right? But no. Apparently a sweet little girl in Central. My soulmate met them both, and his brother is Gluttony's soulmate. Another kid there. And mine, a slightly older kid. At least mine is scrappy as hell. They're meeting up with Gluttony and Lust in Fucking Liore, which Father wants as a circle point." 

Envy flopped down into a chair which creaked alarmingly. "They're all fucking kids, Greed. And yours is just barely legal, if that. My only consolation is that at least all us with kid soulmates are platonic, because we don't have to be every kind of monster." 

Greed raised an eyebrow at Ling, who replied, "Yes, I'm 18, thank you. My birthday passed as we crossed the desert. I notice that introductions have not been made. I am Ling Yao, 12th Prince of Xing, on a mission to find the secret to immortality for my father, the Emperor." 

Envy rolled their eyes and looked at Greed. "You didn't tell him?"

Greed shrugged, "We've been busy."

"Yeah, I saw." Envy scoffed and held out a hand, "I'm Envy. Welcome to our fucked up family. You do not want to meet the parents."

Ling bowed and shook his hand, "So I've heard. My retainers and I will go with you to Liore and meet your siblings' soulmates. Ah. It seems you have made an impression on Lan Fan."

Envy looked up to see the woman from before holding a blade on him. A sharp word from Ling Yao had her glaring and putting the blades away. She took two steps back and held up her apparently empty hands. Envy didn't trust it because they weren't stupid.

Greed sighed. "Let's pack for Liore, I guess."

~

Ed was trying to find his new boots, he had just found a new cobbler who had raised the soles another centimeter. "Al, have you seen those boots I bought last week? With the blue laces?"

Al called back from the other room, "The ones with the lifts? Check under the couch! Are you still not ready? We have to be on the train in an hour!" 

He poked his head in the bedroom, "Gula is meeting us at the station in Liore, I don't want him to worry. If you're not ready in twenty minutes when Mr. Havoc picks us up, we're going with whatever you have. So if it's two pairs of leather pants and a pair of boots with lifts, that's what you're wearing the next two weeks. I'll be in my room, packing noseplugs. Get moving."

"Ha. Laugh it up, Al. I'm almost ready. We'll be fine."

~

Gula was waiting for his Al to get off the train. He could feel him close by. Happy, looking for Gula, and laughing at his brother. Gula looked by where he felt his Al, and saw two golden heads shoving and laughing as they got off the train. There is his Al, coming over.

Al grabbed Gula in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" He pressed a paper bag into his hands, "I made you a snack before we got on the train, it's cold now, but it should still be good. You like pastries, right?"

He opened the bag. His Al had made him food, good smelling food. Gula didn't want bad smelling food anymore, and he wasn't so hungry he ate it anyway. When the tall man had been mean to Lust and she killed him, Gula wasn't hungry. Lust had made Gula dig the hole, though.

Al had his eyes closed as he sorted through the feelings in the soul bond. Hunger/interest, remembered fear/anger/disgust, physical tiredness. He looked up at Gula, "We have other news too, Brother found his soulmate."

Ed fistpumped for a second, "Yeah, and they're so cool, you guys. Envy can turn into, like, anything! And the hair spikes are so cool, too. They're supposed to meet us here with Greed, but I don't see them yet."

A man who had been standing nearby looked over from where he was talking to another man in Xingan clothing. "Have you morons never heard of secrecy? As in, not blabbering your secrets where anyone can hear?" 

Ed looked up and tackled the stranger, "Envy!"

Envy caught Ed's hug without even stepping back. "Wow, you're solid! We should spar sometime, it would be great! Who's your friend, is he Greed?" Ed could feel surprise/ happiness/ jealousy from Envy as he hugged them.

Envy leaned an arm on Ed's head, just to illustrate the height difference, "Nah, Greed's back at the hotel, we didn't want to spook Lust and Gula by popping up. This is Greed's soulmate, Ling Yao. Those two are so gross, all the time, and you're going to be glad they have their own room on the other side."

Ling folded his hands in his sleeves and bowed, "Perhaps my honored siblings in law and their soulmates would like to leave this very busy, very public, building for somewhere more private?"

Envy flicked Ling in the ear and he glared sullenly. "See what I mean about gross? I realize you two are romantic but keep your privates to yourself."

Ling raised an eyebrow, "I seem to recall you being the one breaking doors down and rampaging through the building. Greed and I were containing ourselves to a locked, guarded room until you arrived."

"Yeah, and I never wanted to see that much of anyone, much less Greed."

Lust covered her mouth with a hand where she was biting her lip. "We should get going, then. I hired a truck in case the Elrics had a lot of luggage."

Ed and Al held up two suitcases each. Envy and Gula immediately took them and started for the truck. Ed and Al looked at each other and shrugged, before turning to Lust and Ling Yao. "We each have one of clothes and one of research. Homework, in Ed's case, because Lieutenant Hawkeye is making him redo any reports she can't read." Al leaned close to Ling, conspiratorially, and lowered his voice, "Brother likes to doodle comics and alchemy circles when bored, and then Colonel Mustang gets distracted from his work reading them, so she's just making him make a clear copy of everything now."

Ling laughed as he followed them to the truck.

~

Late that night, as their soulmates were sleeping, the homunculi gathered in the dining room to talk. Gula was sitting to the side playing with a Jacob's Ladder his Al had made him.

"We all agree that Father must never find out, right? He would kill them and then render us down for our Stones. Then we're back to only following orders again." Greed tapped the table.

"I think I'm starting to remember that," said Gula, as the ladder clacked down. Turn over, clack the other way. "The Gluttony that was, before this Gluttony-now-Gula, had a pretty lady, nice like my Al. Then-Gluttony was more than hungry all the time, felt other things like my Al helps with." Clack, clack, clack. "Father found then-Gluttony and pretty lady, and yelled for a long time. Said monsters like then-Gluttony and siblings would only be rep-u-di-ated like he was. Then pretty lady was gone and then-Gluttony was burning and burning. And this Gluttony-now-Gula woke up, and only hungry all the time until my Al." Gula broke down sobbing and dropped the ladder. 

Al stomped in like an angry duckling; fluffy, gold and tousled, but ready to bite. He came over and started talking soothingly to Gula, tugging him up by the arm, "Come on. I'll set you up on the couch in me and Ed's room. You don't have to stay in here." Al glared at them all as he ushered Gula out.

Envy let the silence stretch before saying "Well, that was terrifying. Now that we all have new trauma, we need to make a plan for going forward. I don't know about all of you, but I am not looking forward to the full disclosure with Edward. At least all of you are base human shaped. I don't even have that. And what I've done? Shit, I'm a monster." Envy hid their face in their hands.

Long uncomfortable silence.

Lust began hesitantly, "We're not innocent of that either, Envy. None of us, even Greed. We were following orders if that helps, but the best we can do now is try to keep all your soulmates safe. Bunch of Hero-types, the lot of you."

Envy mused, "Might be nice to be the good guy, for once. I wonder if Ed can teach me how?"

"From what I've seen, you show Ed your full form, he's going to want to ride you." Greed smirked.

Envy snarled and jumped across the table towards Greed, breaking it in half before leaping back off. 

The noise had Ed running in with a staff he had alchemized from the side table. "What the hell, everyone? I've got my little brother's soulmate sobbing on my couch and you idiots are out here breaking the furniture!" 

Ed clapped and restored the table, swinging his staff at Greed for laughing at him. "And you, asshole, I don't know what the fuck y'all were talking about, but keep upsetting Envy and I Will find a way to. Kick. Your. Ass."

Lust waited until Ed had left again, "Well, that was fun." She blew out a stream of smoke, "This is going nowhere. Father Cornello had a hissy fit over not getting a Stone. He came at me, I stabbed him, Gluttony buried him in a hole under the church. He's not so hungry anymore, didn't even want a bite. He may be developing actual taste with his soulmate bond. I'm sure you noticed his language is starting to change? If we keep everyone safe, we all may have a chance to grow our own personalities. I hope I get the chance. We have to talk to Pride, as much as he creeps me right out. This is going to end as a rebellion against Father, and we need more allies." 

Greed sighed from the opposite side of the room from Envy. "Can we at least hang around here for a few days? With the Stone point a no go, we have a little time. I'd like to show Ling around, try and slip his bodyguard shadows, fuck in new and interesting places."

Envy groaned. "Why are you so incredibly gross? Lust, the actual personification of desire, always has more class than you."

"Thank you Envy." Lust said as she lit another cigarette. "I suppose we can have a few days with your soulmates. We have to head back to Central next week, though. I'm needed in East Command the week after. We'll appear to be following orders, for now."


	5. Interlude, Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk to Pride and maybe Wrath. This'll be fun, really...
> 
> Fullmetal Alchemist.... _Fullmetal Alchemist_

Maes Hughes had plan. He was going to surprise his darling Elicia and her best friend Nina and take them out for ices. Selim and the Elrics had dropped by so Elicia and Nina had dragged them all out to the back garden. Fuhrer Bradley had pressed some money to his hand with a grin when he dropped Selim off.

He paused before opening the door. Why was he hearing adults in the back yard? Who sneaked in? Maes slipped one of his knives into his hand. Keep that one hidden, slip the other into the back sheath. Careless mask, slam open the door, "My sweet girl, daddy is here to take all your friends out for ices!"

Elicia, Nina and Alphonse were sitting close to the house, making flower chains. A fat man was sitting on the ground by Al, being patiently coached through the process. A glimpse of matching flowers on their palms answered that question, soulmates. Al grinned as the man held up a completed chain,"You did it, Gula, good job! Oh, hello Mr. Hughes!" 

Alphonse tapped Nina's shoe to get her attention, "Nina, Elicia's dad wants to go out for ices, do you want to get Selim and the others? I see you have a flower bracelet for him."

Nina looked up, "Hi Elicia's dad! I'm going to get the others!" And she ran over to the group on the far side of the yard.

They were arrayed across the patio furniture softly discussing something. Edward was poking an androgynous person with spiky hair and laughing. A young Xingan man was holding hands with another man in a sleeveless shirt with a fur collar. They weren't making out, but obviously wanted to. They better not start that in front of the kids or they're getting pinned to the wall. There was a woman in a low cut dress lounging on one of the chairs, and Selim sitting on the table, talking authoriatively.

~

The ices had gone over well, hyping all the kids up on sugar just before it was time to send them home. Unfortunately, that had backfired when Elicia and Nina had used their puppy eyes to devastating effect to plead for a sleepover. Maes had put his foot down about housing the adults, much to Gula's disappointment. They had trooped off to their hotel without much fuss.

Maes finished drying the last dish before putting it away. He surreptitiously tucked a blade under the towel, and spoke without turning around, "Are the other kids asleep? I can make you a cup of warm milk if you like." He turned around with the towel still in his hands to see Selim standing in the doorway to the kitchen. 

"We could do that, if you want. It sounds soothing. You should make yourself some too, you seem a little tense." Selim sat at the table, chin on his crossed hands, still wearing the flower bracelet.

"And when we're done, will we all go to bed peacefully?"  
Maes filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. He pulled down sugar and cinnamon, keeping the towel close to hand.

"That's up to you, I suppose. As long as you don't make Nina sad or try to keep me from her. Otherwise, well, I would feel actual regret to take you from your daughter, but I can promise that Elicia and her mother would be safe." As Selim spoke, Maes could feel eyes watching him from the shadows.

Maes placed a cup of hot milk in front of him, and another at his own seat. "Are we going to get to the point this evening, or are we going to keep this shit up all night? You can drop the child act, I'm not buying it" 

Selim giggled and took a sip of his milk, "Such language, Mr. Hughes! Will your wife make you put money in the swear jar? What do you mean 'child act'? What else could I be? Oh, is it time to stop playing now?" 

The shadows in the room seemed thicker and Maes kept seeing eyes and teeth in his peripheral vision. Without much more than a minor change in expression, the child shape in front of him looked much more like a badly fitting suit than anything human.

Selim's eyes glittered as he took a longer drink, "Hey, this is pretty good. So what gave me away?" The last part of the sentence came from behind him. The knife thudded into the shadowed wall where the voice had come from. "Jumping at shadows now? You should drink your milk. You did a good job, it's very relaxing."

"Could you have your voice come from the mouth I can see, please?" Maes took a drink of his milk, "I started checking into you the day you met my Elicia, and things were slightly off, but what cemented it for me was today when one of the others dropped their cherry ice on you, and there wasn't even a spot when we left. 

Selim chuckled, "As little as that, hmm, I guess you do belong in Intel after all."

"Your father, King Bradley, is he human? It seems he knows about Nina." Maes asked

The shadows swelled and writhed like an angry leviathan, "BrAdLeY iS nOt My FaThEr. FATHER MUST NEVER KNOW ABOUT NINA." Selim had taken a step towards Maes before he whirled towards the stairs, the shadows retreating like a snuffed candle. 

After a moment, Maes could hear it too, child footsteps on the stairs. Nina came in, rubbing her eyes. "Selim, your head was so loud. Why are you so angry at Elicia's dad?"

Selim came over and took her hand, "Don't worry, Nina. We were just talking." He started leading her back to Elicia's room. "Why don't I tell you a story? I can do the shadow puppets again."

Maes knew it would be a long time before he could sleep in the dark again. He yanked his knife from the wall. Gracia would probably make him patch it.  
A whisper came from the darkness at his back, "Tomorrow, you will be called to the Fuhrer's office. Be prompt. I'll be waiting." 

Definitely time to start sleeping during the day. He made himself some coffee.

~

The next day dragged on as he waited for the confrontation. Edward and Alphonse were hanging close by, for some reason. They were not as subtle as they thought.

An unfamiliar guard came in. Edward peered at them and caught their eye. He tapped one bicep and the guard nodded and tapped one thigh. Edward started grinning when the guard saluted. "The Fuhrer requires your presence, as well as Fullmetal and his brother. Please follow me." 

They took the short route, with Edward grinning at the guard the whole time. The secretary saluted and let them in. Fuhrer Bradley was standing at his window. "Bring them in and close the door. Before we start, does anyone want refreshments?" He turned with a serious expression. "This is going to be a long conversation, and we're not leaving until it's done. Colonel Hughes, you look like you may need more coffee." 

Maes nodded, "Thank you, sir. May we take our ease, sir?" He inclined his head to the side table, already set with a kettle, coffee, and tea service.

Fuhrer Bradley waved a hand, "Yes, yes. Take your drinks and sit. Let's get started." He waited until everyone was seated and leaned forward onto his hands.

"Colonel Hughes, you have a record of exemplary service, a good working relationship with superiors and subordinates, and provide timely and accurate intel. I still advised against this course of action."

Maes sipped his coffee before placing it back on the table. "I feel like this is not about a promotion or assignment. The only reason to have the Elrics here is if this involves our children. Did Selim tell you about his shadow puppets last night? I made him some warm milk, we talked, he helped Nina back to bed, and told her a story. As far as I know, Edward and Alphonse were asleep during that time."

Ed shrugged, "We were, but I know what you're talking about. Come on, let's bring everyone in! I want to test this soundproofing array me and Al thought up. Oh, unplug the phone and intercom first. It might fry the electronics."

The Fuhrer opened the door to his inner office. "Come in." The adults from his yard the day before came in with Selim. "Light it up, Fullmetal."

Edward and Alphonse stood facing each other and clapped simultaneously. Blue circles bloomed at their feet before light crawled across the floor and walls. The desk lamp died with a pop, but the ceiling light only flickered. Little points of light died in the corners of the room. The brothers high fived, "Yeah! It worked perfectly, Al. You were right, someone did have the office bugged, I guess you choose lunch today."

Maes looked around and asked "Where's the spiky one? We're one different than yesterday." 

The guard that brought them stepped forward, "That's my cue." A line of light crossed their body, starting at their feet, leaving the androgynous person from the day before as their hair burst into being. They executed a mocking bow before Edward tackled them in a hug. 

"Envy is my soulmate! They are so cool, well you saw. Just the best!" Ed's enthusiasm was evident. Al came over to the fat man from yesterday and hugged him.

"Since operational security has been compromised by childlike enthusiasm," the Fuhrer glared here at Gula and Selim, "We decided to bring you in. There is a plan at the highest levels of our government to genocide the population for the immortality of a few. The actual plan had that number down to one. These plans are being quietly dismantled. I argued for just warning you humans off and quietly shipping everyone to Xing when the time came, but Pride overruled me. We are going to have to take Father down."

"Question, 'you humans' make me think that you're not. Show of hands for the humans in the room?" Maes was trying to keep his composure. He raised his hand, the Elrics, the Xingan, looking around, no that's it. "What about the rest of you?"

"We are called Homunculi, artificial humans. We consider each other siblings and are named after the cardinal sins." The woman gestured at the tattoo on her chest, "I, for instance, am Lust." She gestured at Selim, who had a creepy grin on, "Pride is the oldest of us, and you know King Bradley, also known as Wrath. He's the youngest. The only one not here is Sloth."

Fuhrer, no, Wrath, walked back to his desk. "I'm sending a team to get him soon. Fullmetal, you and your brother will be on that team, along with Armstrong and Lust. I will have Colonel Mustang lend some people as well. Colonel Hughes, I know Mustang is interested in my position. What would he want to help me make this a functional country, rather than a war machine?"

Maes shook his head. "Please don't saddle him with this. He only wants the seat to save people from the constant wars. Put him in charge of Ishvalan reconstruction, to ease his mind. What of the Generals that want to sacrifice the country for themselves?"

"They'll be quietly arrested for unrelated reasons, one or two at a time. The maliciously incompetent will go first. Some researchers will be decommissioned, a few labs set to the torch. Lots to do, let's get to it." Wrath faced his window again and said softly "It will be nice to spend more time with my soulmate." He held a hand to his wrist.

~

Lust watched Envy and Edward horsing around, nudging each other and trading affectionate insults. "Have you two considered updating your look?" 

Gold eyes met wine before meeting hers, "We look great!" They said in unison, before laughing and high fiving. Lust sighed. 

"I like how Envy looks now, and they can look however they want. Hey," Ed looked at Envy, "I see you like this a lot, but is this how you really look? Or are you like Pride with the eyes and the teeth and all?" 

Envy rubbed an arm nervously, "This is how I like to look, but I do have a bigger form, like the size of a house. All covered with heads and arms"

"Wicked," Ed said admiringly, "But if this is how you want to look, then this is how you look, no matter what form you're wearing."

Envy slung an arm around Ed's shoulder and they kept walking.


	6. Havoc and Lust (Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust and the others go to East City. Lust becomes Solaris and meets her soulmate.

Lust sighed. The train from Central had them all in one car, with Greed and Ling banished to the end so nobody had to watch. She was surprised Greed had the stamina to keep it up, his interests usually waned by now. Maybe soulmates were different. All her siblings had changed more than she thought possible. Was there a soulmate out there for her or was her sin too much to handle?

She looked over to where Ed, Al, Gula and Armstrong were sitting. They seemed to be getting along well enough. Ugh, not the hugging again. Does Armstrong commission his shirts out of tissue paper?And now the crying. Yet again.

Gula seems to be enjoying his new name. Maybe she should change hers to be less obvious. Luxuria is not going to cut it, hmm.  
Solaris.  
Yes, she'll go with that. Envy changes however they need to, and Greed rarely comes up for air enough to introduce himself. He and his soulmate do make a nice aesthetic, though she'll never mention enjoying the show. He'd be insufferable about it for ages.

"Edward, could you or your brother help me a moment?" She calls. Edward and Alphonse play a round of rock, paper, scissors before Alphonse comes over. "Loser gets stuck with me?"

Al laughs, "Other way around, actually. Armstrong is nice, but he's a little excitable. Brother resents being treated like a kid. What did you need?" Envy grinned over at them from their soldier disguise and got up to join Ed.

She handed him her travel documents, "I was wondering if you could change the name on these to Solaris? Hmm, last name, Luna." 

"Ooh, pretty name. Do you want us to call you that?" Al clapped and alchemized the ink to the new name, fading all the print slightly. This was actually a positive as it made it look older.

"Yes, I think I'll keep it for now. You can change this if needed?" Solaris admired the papers.

Al shrugged, "I suppose, but it would be easier to have real ones issued if it's needed. You know the brass, after all." 

She smiled at him, "True enough, dear. Now, go back to Gula, I think Armstrong makes him nervous." Alphonse shot a quick grin and ran back to hug his soulmate. Such a bunch of sweet boys, her siblings mostly excepted.

~

Train stations were pretty much always chaotic in the major cities. Breda was waiting for the Elrics, Armstrong, and the rest of the team from Central to arrive. He saw Armstrong first off the train, as he was hard to miss. He must buy his uniforms by the pallet, he seemed to be buttoning his collar yet again. 

A strange assortment of people to bring to headquarters. Fullmetal and his brother greeted him, climbing in the back with the others. Armstrong had to sit in the front for space problems, despite him bringing a personnel truck. The fat man and the Xingan helped the lady of the group in, respectfully.

He opened the panel to the back to catch them up on the way. "This week was supposed to be provisioning and training for your visit to Briggs next week, but your trip may be delayed. We've been having trouble with a killer in town, all State Alchemists are required to travel in groups. Elrics, stick close with Armstrong or the soldiers. I don't know the rest of you, but I recommend traveling in groups as well." Everyone in back nodded, although Fullmetal seemed grumpy about it.

Solaris was fidgeting, these seats were terrible. She felt like she needed to get up, move, she had to remind herself not to try to exit. She found her head turning and she grabbed the hand strap. What? She banged on the hard side of the truck and leapt out as it slowed to a stop. Envy followed, with Ed and the rest behind. Breda was a little behind as he had to park properly and grab the keys. Greed and Envy kept pace with her, Ed and Al a yard behind. 

"Feeling the Pull, sister dear?" Envy asked.

"I can see why the humans are always so frantic." She replied.

They skidded to a stop at the entrance to a warehouse. A blond man was on the ground, cradling his arm, a man with a scar standing over him. A few bodies lay a short distance away, blood pooling by a shattered pocketwatch.

The scarred man looked at Envy in his uniform and scoffed, "More dogs of the military, I'll kill this one when I'm done with you." He came at them, tattooed arm leading.

Envy wasn't worried about this asshole until Ed bounded in like the maniac he is. They were trying not to kill people right in front of their soulmate, but Ed kept getting in the way. Was he trying to protect them?

The scarred man rumbled "I do not wish to kill children, but these alchemists and their military are an affront to Ishvala. You should go, now, and leave these heretics to me."

Ed grinned and clapped to blade his gauntlets, "Never going to happen, bastard. You mess with my friends or my soulmate, you mess with me. Oh look, was that alchemy? It was. I guess I'm a heretic too." 

Envy always admired how scrappy Ed was, until now. If this human kills their soulmate, this city is getting fucking leveled. Sorry, siblings, better get yours out, if Ed's gone, the asshole that kills him and everyone else goes too. Gula has the right idea, he's crouched by Alphonse as he alchemizes barriers and traps for Ed. Greed and Ling are wading in, Ling's pretty good with that sword. Damn, this guy got Greed's arm. There it goes, new arm. Where the fuck is Armstrong's shirt now? 

Lust usually doesn't mix in on this sort of thing, it's impressive how this scarred human is avoiding her spears. He took a swipe at the blond man again, ooh, that's set her off. 

Looks like this scarred guy has a brain after all, there he goes. Ling looks like he's going to follow but Greed grabbed his arm, said something. He pulled away and turned his back. Aw, lover's tiff, brother? Envy could see the point, best not to leave an enemy free, but they couldn't stand to have Ed out of sight right now either.

Solaris knelt by the blond man on the ground. "How bad is it? I felt the Pull as we were driving." 

He gave a lopsided grin, "I'm sure I've had worse. I'm Jean Havoc, may I have your name, dear lady?" 

He held up his good arm. They gripped each other's forearms to pull him up and stood to watch their marks bloom. Coriander and daffodil twined together, a bit of pointed commentary.

She smiled at him, "I'm Solaris Luna, and I'm sure you'll have much better soon." A blush painted his cheeks.

Havoc looked around, "Quite the crowd. I see you, Armstrong, Edward, Alphonse. Lots of people I don't know. Oh, hey Breda!"

Breda had just run into the warehouse, wide eyed at the carnage. "What the hell? I had to park a block away, I get here and then this! Did you apprehend him at least? What happened to you, Havoc?"

Jean held up his arm, "You know how it is, meet up with a colleague protecting an alchemist, get ambushed, be the last one alive, meet your soulmate when they save your life."

Breda sighed, "I'll get the truck, we all need to get to HQ. Are you good to walk a little?"

Envy stepped forward to lend a shoulder. Ed was being scolded by Alphonse in the background, best stay out of that. 

"Hey, thanks. I've seen you around, what's your name?" Envy shrugged at Havoc's question. 

Lust, sorry, Solaris, stepped up to the other side, "We'll talk at HQ. Short answer involves all my siblings and their soulmates. We are affiliated with the military and the Fuhrer also sent Armstrong. He asked that we not give any further details until the Elrics get a chance to use their anti-surveillance circle at the office."

Havoc and Breda nodded at that, they understood OP-sec better than most.

~

Mustang lay his chin on his folded hands. His fingers itched to snap, burn these monsters where they stood. If only they hadn't compromised his subordinates by being soulmates. The military stance on soulmates was that they were immediately granted status equal to a spouse, whether platonic or romantic. Medical rights, pay and retirement, housing. They were not listed as soulmates, only as emergency contacts, in a laughable attempt to make them feel safer. He understood the civilians were similar.

"So all the wars, the border disputes, civil unrest, that was all a group of people in high command, and you homunculi, not even actual humans, have either been complicit or actively instigated such things. Why is the Xingan here? Are we facing war with Xing as well now?"

Ling inclined his head, "The Emperor is disinclined to look beyond his borders. Should he find the secret to immortality, as your corrupt government seeks, such a war is likely inevitable. I would wish for neither to find such things, considering the harm that is found in the searching."

"Stay your hands, Colonel. I see your fingers twitching. We have been following orders as well, and Father is the one pulling the strings. Our soulmates have freed us from that, and in gratitude for our freedom we have come here, to you. Maes Hughes has asked that we beg your help to fix what has been broken. The Fuhrer is slowly and quietly dismantling the war machine, the corrupt are being taken out, a bit at a time. I'm sure you know that a power vacuum would be dangerous at this stage. So we ask, will you help us save the people of Amestris and all the innocents around us?" Solaris asked, holding Havoc's unbandaged hand.

Hawkeye had her hands near, but not on, her holsters the whole time. She had almost drawn them when the one called Envy had changed from a vaguely familiar soldier to an androgynous person with spiky hair.

"How did Maes get into this? What have you done to him?!" Mustang was furious.

Edward stepped forward, "Look, I know how it sounds. I was skeptical too, when Al found Gula, but I'm getting to know them now. They have done terrible things, and I know that, regular humans didn't even register until they started finding soulmates. But we're helping each other out and stopping all the killing. Mr. Hughes is fine, we all went out for ices last week. Elicia is friends with one of the soulmates."

Mustang could see the guilty looks behind Edward. He was fairly certain that these homunculi have been killing certain threats behind their soulmates' backs. Time to move on to the specific threat to his team. "Tell me about this scarred man that almost killed Havoc, and now knows all of your faces." 

Edward nodded, "I have a plan." Behind him, Envy facepalmed.

~

Jean and Solaris were out on a date at an outside cafe. The night had not quite fallen yet, and the smoke from their cigarettes faded into the twilight gloom. Jean had made an attempt this evening, and Solaris had found a different dress, not so low cut. Jean rather missed the view. 

"What is that? It smells different than regular tobacco, sweeter." He asked as he lit a new one for her. 

She waved with her hand, "These? A popular brand from Crete. Clove, I think. They have several different flavors, but I like this best."

"May I try a little?" he asked. She removed it and passed it over, he took a deep draft and immediately started coughing. She covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh. "Wow, that's a bit stronger than I thought it would be. Kinda burns, but a nice flavor."

They smoked in silence for awhile and watched the stars come out. Jean leaned close, "May I kiss you?" Solaris nodded and pressed forward. He licked his lips when they parted, "Beginning to like that flavor even better now. It's starting to get late, can I walk you home, or to your hotel at least?"

Solaris considered, tapping the stem of her cigarette holder, "I think not." Jean slumped a little before she continued, "I am sharing a suite of rooms with my siblings." Her voice dropped a little as she leaned close, "I would prefer you to escort me to your place, if you're up for it? Or maybe," she trailed a hand down his arm, "we could find a different place and have a more...intimate discussion." 

Jean nodded enthusiastically and offered her an arm, "Shall we then?"


	7. First Contact With the Enemy (Sloth and Armstrong, Ambiguous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our adventurers travel North to retrieve Sloth with Armstrong. The Generals on their way out have sent a parting gift in white.
> 
> *No plan survives first contact with the enemy*

It was nice to stand in the sun again. He wasn't sure why he would be released, but considering the custom suit, it was unlikely to be a firing squad. His little joke had scared the warden, too bad he couldn't make it a real bomb. Probably wise not to rock the boat until he knew how deep the water was.

There was a black car waiting, so he got in. "Lieutenant General Raven, how nice to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a job for you. Fuhrer Bradley has gone soft, he's dismantling the circle and arresting the other generals. We're going to Briggs to finish one of the points by killing everyone there and getting the last homunculus to finish the tunnel. All the other homunculi have turned against the plan, dismantling points, averting bloodshed, I just don't understand it!"

Kimblee gazed out the window, "How interesting. Do we have time to stop? I need a few things for Briggs."

~

The PX had a good selection of cold weather gear and luxury items. He examined the row of ties draped against his white sleeve. Hmm, not the blue, even if it does bring out his eyes. Poor cut on the emerald, too coarse on the gold. He folds the rejects back to their boxes, a gentleman doesn't leave the shop in disarray. That only leaves the purple and the red. He has purple already, with matching scarf and square, but he does like the color on the red. They call him Crimson, after all, forgetting the rest of his title. The silk is the exact color of a philosopher's stone, but the purple suits him so well. Perhaps a second opinion.

He caught the shop girl's eye and she came over. "Ah, Justine, a lovely name, I was wondering which of these ties you would recommend? As you can see, I've narrowed it down to these two." She leaned in a little to look at them, soft hair brushing past him. He began to recall his Justine as she commented on the red being a bold choice, but the purple an elegant one.

She had soft hair too, his Justine, he still had a lock of it somewhere. He had come when he felt the Pull to find her in the river, being swept downstream. Naturally, he had kicked off his shoes and jumped in. Soon, he had her in his arms, pulling her out of the current and off to the side. There, treading water, they had kissed passionately, and he had moved toward the bank to secure his footing. She had looked up at him with such joy when she gave him her name. The tingle of the soulmarks had barely begun when he pushed her head underwater. She had struggled, briefly, before the feeling faded. Why should she be saved if he never was? Besides, empathy and compassion would just get in his way.

He blinked himself back to the present, his hand on the breast pocket he had kept his momento in. He tried his charming smile, watched it work on this poor dove. "I suppose I'll have to get them both then. You've been such a help, dear Justine, and unfortunately I must leave tomorrow for business. When I'm back in the area could I treat you to a meal to repay your kind assistance? I could show you my artwork after. You would be blown away."

She blushed but nodded, and turned to ring out his purchases. Lt. General Raven returned with his gear in time to see the shop girl smile at him. "You have the devil's luck with women, my boy."

Kimblee grinned back, "Only appropriate, considering."

~Down the Mountain from Briggs~

He woke when the bed moved, jolting fiery pain through his core. Kimblee peeled open his eyes to see Lt. General Raven and a group of unknown men, the Drachman spies he was supposed to be leading against Fort Briggs. He wasn't expecting to arrive impaled by a pipe, but Scar had outmaneuvered him. Damned Ishvalan. It pricked his pride to have missed one. The shady alchemist doctor approached, holding a Stone. That better not be one of his. This was why he never bothered to heal with his stones, why waste the fuel when destruction was so much more beautiful? He knew that these men all saw him as expendable, but he was going to go out blazing. Time to find the underground entrance to the homunculi tunnels.

~Underneath Briggs~

Sloth dug, red sparks flying occasionally as even his hands were damaged by the unforgiving rock. He hated the tedium. It was so _boring_ just digging, all the time, no chance for rest. Can't he stop yet?

Why is there light? It hurts his eyes a little from being in the dark these years on end. Humans? Why are there humans here? There were never humans before, only Pride and sometimes Envy. Oh well, if they don't get in his way, he can keep digging. Maybe he can be done soon?

They're talking. They want him to keep digging. Can't they see that he's doing that already? The one in white reminds the old one that his siblings might come. He digs a little faster, he doesn't want them to punish him. Turn two degrees, maintain the curve.

Stop him? His siblings might come to have him stop? He could rest, maybe be done? He slows, stops. The old one yells, hits him. Ow. The one in white claps, loud noise, light. Ow again.

Who are all these other people now? Oh look, there's Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and even Greed. Envy isn't even disguised. Wasn't Greed gone for awhile? It's cold in here. Why is that man with the yellow mustache ripping off his shirt?

"I, Alex Louis Armstrong, will not allow you to harm my soulmate!" He punched another vile traitor away. "Supporting our soulmates has been passed down through the Armstrong line for generations!" Kimblee and Lt. General Raven retreated with the Drachman spies. The Elrics and their soulmates gave chase, as his own pushed up from the ground. The cuffs and chains that bound his wrists had scars where they had rubbed. No times for tears now, he must free his soulmate from durance vile. "I must release you from these chains, can you help pull them off?" He asked.

Sloth looked at an arm, he hadn't struggled against the chains in a while. "Not allowed to take them off. Makes Father angry, worse than chains then."

Alex sniffed, his lip wobbling. "You have suffered so terribly, my soulmate! I will free you and we will leave this dark and lonely place. Your siblings and the rest of us will defeat your father's plan and save Amestris! Duty to our country has been passed down through the Armstrong line for generations!" He gathered his resolve and ripped each cuff off and embraced Sloth, who hesitantly hugged back. Dandelion and Poppy bloomed where their shoulders met.

Sloth looked down, "What's this?" 

Alex let his tears fall, "This is a hug. The marks are our soulmarks, showing that we belong together. I will protect you to my dying breath!"

"I have a soul? Father said we didn't." Sloth gazed at his mark.

Lust stepped forward, holding hands with a soldier. "He lied to us, Sloth. Everything he ever told us was a lie. We do have our own souls, the humans aren't useless, and he definitely doesn't deserve our obedience. We are learning to make peace with our Stones too. Sloth, the screams and crying can end. We _can_ feel other things. You can be not tired all the time."

"Alex Louis Armstrong, what is this feeling I have now? It is...nice but there is not nice too."

Alex smiled up at him, "You can just call me Alex, may I call you Sloth? Or would you like a different name? Lust is Solaris now and Gluttony is called Gula. The things you are feeling from me are joy at finding you, and sorrow that you have suffered so badly. There is also resolve that you not have to suffer anymore. Once we are done with our battles, I will find us a place where we can relax and rest from our labors."

He nodded, "You are Alex and I am Sloth. Finding a new name right now would be too troublesome."

The Elrics ran up to them. "We chased them, but a storm blew in. Gula says he could track them, but we didn't want to lose anyone in the snow. We're going to have to talk to the troops at Fort Briggs."

Alex allowed himself to mentally say every curse word he knew. He was going to have to meet with his sister.

~

Olivier had only beat him up a little before Sloth had stepped forward to stop her. The resulting argument about murder as a problem solving strategy had taken a while. Now, however, they were facing off against the traitors and the Drachman army. Raven had met his end at Olivier's sword, and Kimblee was gearing up to try his explosion trick again.

Fullmetal stood behind him, arguing with his soulmate and brother.

"No, damnit, I am not okay with our soulmates being meat shields!" Ed threw his hands up before facing the field again. "I can disable their tanks without risking you guys, give me a sec!" Ed clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground, spikes growing through some of the enemy's artillery and raising walls separating them.

Kimblee blew up the walls, the percussion throwing Ed and several others to the ground. Envy roared and unleashed their giant form. Ed looked weakly up at them, "So cool." 

He reached forward and caught one of the arms to pull himself up, where he swayed heavily on his feet. Some of the arms covered the roiling faces, who whispered "no, ... don't look, ugly." A red spark lit the hand Ed was holding, healing him, and he looked up at the nearest face. Another mismatched arm reached out, pulling him into a hug he returned, as the face smiled. "Love you," the face whispered as it disappeared. More arms reached out, pulling him up Envy's side to their back. Ed settled behind Envy's head, ducking as Kimblee set off another set of explosions.

Ed turned towards the nearest face, trusting Envy could hear. "We might have to try that circle Al and I came up with. Can you stall them a little more while I get back down? I don't like you drawing fire like this and I don't want everyone to die. We need to drive off the Drachman forces."

Envy nodded. "It would be easier to just wipe them out, but we can't allow this to become a blood point." The arms helped Ed back down, it felt strange to Envy to feel the souls from their Stone interacting without direction. At least the pain and suffering were less, fewer nightmares and they were kind to their soulmate. Ed was holding up well to the sight of their giant form, even called them cool. Envy shot out arm tendrils to crush the barrels of the remaining cannons as Ed jumped the last few feet.

"Team Soulmate, steady on! Al, get ready, ground change in 3, 2, 1!" On one, Ed and Al clapped their hands to the ground, opening sinkholes under Kimblee, the squads, and each of the Drachman leaders, so recognized by their hats. Kimblee's hands were encased in rock and separated as he sunk waist deep into the ground. All the Drachmans received the same treatment, planted like snowdrops. "General Armstrong, would you like to take charge of the prisoners?" Ed offered a lazy salute.

General Olivier Armstrong returned the salute with military precision. "Thank you, Major Elric. Can you bring their general up without freeing his hands?" Ed nodded and brought him up. "Thank you. So, Drachman, someone wants you and your men dead in the snow. Kimblee is one of them, betraying us, betraying you, whatever lets him kill the most people. Are you?" She drew her sword, clipping the medals from his chest with such precision that barely a few threads drifted down. "I could kill you, so easily, but these others have convinced me not to." She glanced down briefly before looking back into his eyes and smirking, " _That_ is never happening." She whirled away and barked to her troops, "Take their weapons," she ran her eyes over them speculatively, "and their hats." The Drachmans objected. "Be glad I'm leaving you your shoes and your lives."

~On the road to Central

Van Hohenheim poked the fire, watching the flames as he remembered the lives that had passed. He named them out, greeting them one by one. Several of the mothers pulled his attention, bringing up memories of their families. He sighed to himself. The boys were already gone when he had visited Risembool. Pinako had told him of his wife's death and his sons' poorly thought out attempt at human transmutation. Oh Trisha, if only he had been there. At least Pinako had talked them out of burning down his house. But they had soulmates now, Edward had joined the military, he surely couldn't have been gone so long as that? She had met Alphonse's, a large man, and heard of Edward's, a soldier who was "really cool".

He looked up as a small group of people approached. The first stranger held a great well of anger and wariness in his qi as he stepped into the light of the fire. Ishvalan. Behind him hid a small girl with braids and a tiny panda, fear and curiosity. Probably Xingan. Two hooded people behind them, male by build, one hiding a largely depleted Stone, used for healing. He held his hands out in a sign for peace and said, once in Ishvalan, Xingan, and Amestrian "Be welcome at my fire, travelers. Let us eat together and part as friends in the morning." He wouldn't use alchemy in front of the Ishvalan so he couldn't just make them seats. He stood to help them drag some logs over to the fire.

Scar glared at the golden stranger as dinner warmed. He gripped his brother's arm, "I have seen your coloring before, stranger. Two boys with golden hair and eyes, soul-tied to monsters and claiming that worse evil hides underneath Central and our very feet. Young May has confirmed the evil at our feet, and Doctor Marcus the evil under Central. They claim to trust you, but I would need something more, especially as young May has said you contain multiple souls working together. What are you?"

Hohenheim tilted his head back to look at the stars. "Once, in a place called Xerxes, there was a nameless slave." He began, before laying out the history of the Dwarf in the Flask and his own. He concluded with "I always meant to go back, you know, but I had to do what I could before the Dwarf in the Flask managed to do to Amestris what it did to Xerxes. And now I find my son's lives are tangled in this mess, bound to homunculi who have protected them from what I could not. With a year to the eclipse, something is changing now. The Stone laboratories are being raided and shut down, and the Stones beneath our feet are growing quiet and fading."

Doctor Marcoh nodded and pulled a folded paper from his jacket. "Part of that is my doing. I created a circle to nullify a Stone. We, this group and your sons', have been breaking the national array anywhere we can, and setting the stones free. We've been asking the souls themselves first, and I have one that has asked to be used for healing. Scar has a circle to nullify the array the one called Father has to turn off alchemy."

Hohenheim scoffed, " _That thing_ has no right to be called a father. Wait," he leaned forward to peer at Marcoh, "is that you, Tim? What happened to you?"

Marcoh tilted his head towards Scar. "I needed a disguise, and Scar obliged. It is no worse than my sins deserve, and my old face wasn't going to win any contests either. I am content."

"All you alchemists are an affront to Ishvala. See what perversions your desire to trespass upon God's domain have brought us? And now, I have to work with you to prevent a greater tragedy." Scar turned his back to them and May came over to talk to him softly.

Hohenheim stirred the stew a little as Scar's qi roiled in anger and self hatred. This was a weird band of travelers to oppose the Dwarf in the Flask, but he was hopeful. Soon, he would see his boys again. Hopefully Edward would give him a chance.

On the night train to Central, Ed thought of his father and cracked his knuckles.


	8. Punching your Father in the face, a how-to guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Central. Time to confront all bad dads, evil twins, and puppet masters. Afterwards, time for cake and political reform.

Ed woke snuggled up to Envy as the train pulled in to Central. He gave a brief squeeze as he sat up, feeling Envy's surprise, they were always surprised when he showed affection. They smoothed back his hair, "It looks like you got in a fight with a hurricane and lost. We have a few hours at the hotel before we go to HQ tonight. I could help you fix up your hair if you want?"

He considered, Envy wasn't mocking him and it would be easier to have someone else help, so, "Yeah, okay."

The morning light was creeping through the station windows as they gathered their bags and disembarked. Ling and Greed were linked at the hip, as usual, when Ling glanced sharply at the shadows near the door. "Hmm?" Asked Greed, looking where the shadows caught his soulmate's attention, they writhed into a child shape, eyes winking and grins narrowing down. "Oh, Pride. Come to greet us? Figured you'd still be in bed right now, kiddies need their sleep!" 

Pride rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Greed. So glad you reminded me why I didn't miss you." He eyed Ling, "Your soulmate seems to have some skills, at least, too bad he's stuck with you." Ling gave a false smile and tucked his hands into his sleeves, all the better to grab his knives with. Pride raised an eyebrow, "And so protective too, hope you appreciate it." He glanced over the rest of the group, human soulmates mostly behind his siblings, all armed. "Goodness, it's as if my very family didn't trust me. How hurtful." He turned towards the door, leaving his back to them. "No time for chit chat, I'm just here to get you to your hotel, I have class in an hour, let's move along." He led them out to a trio of cars, getting in one and leaving them to sort out the others. Selim leaned out the window, "I'm off to class, have a good day, everyone! I'll see you later!" He waved as the chauffeur drove off.

Solaris rubbed her eyes in exasperation as Pride rode away. Jean had his hands clenched in his lap, crushing a forgotten cigarette. She placed her hand on his fist, watching it unclench. She straightened his fingers and brushed tobacco and paper onto the floor, silently handing him a new cigarette from her pack. 

"Oh," Jean blinked, "sorry. That was just really unnerving."

"Yes, he does that a lot. Pride is a spiteful little bastard, but he is on our side. He just takes it out on us because he has to suppress so much around his soulmate. Nina is just a normal girl and Pride has multiple lifetimes of experience in a child's body. Well, we all do our best. We'll talk more when all this is done." 

Solaris turned to the driver, "Do you know how many rooms were reserved for our group?"

"Not certain, Miss. Last I heard it was three singles and two doubles, all with en suite bathrooms. The Fuhrer himself made the reservations. I don't know why he didn't just put you in the Residence then, begging your pardon, but it is one of the diplomatic hotels near the edge of the city. Hey, I saw Fullmetal and Strong Arm getting in the other car, and one of the other drivers said that Flame and his group got in a few days ago, is there some sort of alchemy demonstration coming up?"

Solaris smiled and sat back, "I'm afraid it's top secret, corporal, but I'll ask the Fuhrer afterwards about a public alchemy demonstration. I'm sure the people would enjoy that."

Al spoke up from where he was leaning on Gula, "Brother would love a chance to show off, I'm sure. We can probably drop one of the double rooms, Brother and I always share." He looked up, "Unless you want to have just you and Envy in a room?"

Gula shuddered at the thought of being struck in a room without his Al, just alone with Envy all the time. He shook his head, "I'd rather share with you than anyone else. Please don't make me be alone with Envy. We should keep the extra in case someone needs time to themselves."

Solaris managed to just nod in agreement. Alphonse had been very good for Gula.

~

Once they got to the hotel, Greed and Ling grabbed their key and hurried off to their room, barely acknowledging the suggestion to meet for lunch in the conference room to plan. Lan Fan and Fu set themselves up on the balcony as the doors locked and the curtains closed. 

"Should Master Ling become Emperor, how would that work with his soulmate?" Lan Fan asked Fu, as she ran a whetstone over her blade. "I know that in our clan, a romantic soulmate overrules an arranged marriage, but how are things done in the Celestial Palace?" 

"Ah, it depends on the soulmates, really. If they are open to such things, the traditional route of one wife per clan is followed. If they cannot bear to touch anyone but each other, each clan sends a surrogate and the alkahestrists get involved. Master Ling and his soulmate are certainly..." Fu paused as a loud gasp came from the room behind them, followed by a moan. "Very enthusiastic. I feel Greed would be up for it, as long as it wouldn't bother Master Ling, but I don't know if he can even father children, since he's not human." Muffled pounding sounded behind them. Fu sighed, "It's my turn for watch, you should sleep if you can." Lan Fan nodded and curled toward the wall.

~

Havoc and Solaris retired to one single room, leaving the last single for Armstrong and Sloth. Ed, Al, and their soulmates looked over the last two rooms.

"Do you mind sharing a bed? I really don't want us to be out of earshot." Ed asked as he unpacked his suitcase.

Al shook his head, "I'm not sharing a bed with you, you kick like a mule. I'll share the other bed with Gula, you can share with Envy. If they don't want to share, we have another room."

Ed waved a hand, "That's fine, I guess." He rummaged through his half unpacked suitcase for a towel. "I'll be out in a bit to finish, you want to see what they have around here for breakfast? I know Gula can always find something good." He started stripping off his shirt as Envy's eyebrows crept up, "What?"

"Nothing. I've just never seen you without a shirt. I thought you were shy." Envy shrugged.

Ed draped the towel around his neck, "Nah, it's the leg that's automail. You know any massage? The stump's starting to ache, we're going to be getting a storm in tonight." He pulled his hair out of the braid as Al and Gula left the room. "What's that look on your face for? The only reason me and All don't wander around in shorts all the time is that it's been too cold, and we're trying to keep the automail quiet. Wait till we're done with all the shit and summer really sets in, we'll be swimming and ... oh." Ed sat abruptly on the bed as concern and worry flashed through the bond. "Hey, Envy, I don't know if I can still swim? Me and Al learned when we were little back home, but the automail isn't supposed to get soaked like that. Plus it's heavy as shit. Can you swim?"

Envy smoothed their hand along Ed's hair, petting softly. Ed leaned into the hand on his head as Envy sat next to him. "Can't really swim, no, too heavy. But we could go to one of the pools if you wanted. I know you had the northern automail switched in before we went to Briggs, how much lighter is it? I could wait with you in the shallows when you try, if you want."

Ed leaned on Envy's shoulder, "Yeah. It is lighter, but still heavier than the other leg." He shook his head, getting hair in Envy's face. "I should go take my shower, are you sticking around after you help me with my hair? I put my brush and stuff over there on the side table."

"Yeah, I'll stick around." Envy walked over to see what Ed had set out. A heavy silver backed brush, lovingly cared for, a simple comb, a small tin of gel, and a handful of hair ties loosely scattered by the careful array of other items. No razor yet, but Envy may have to teach him how to use one in the next few years. They carefully lifted the brush, this wasn't purchased for or by Ed. The floral motif made this seem like a woman's brush, possibly even an antique.

There were two light raps at the door, so Envy answered it. Al and Gula were back, carrying a couple bags of food.

"Thanks, Envy. Brother is still taking his shower, from the humming. We got a couple kinds of pastries, both sweet and savory. I made sure to separate out the ones with no milk, so this little bag here is for Brother."

Al placed a bag on the dresser, glancing at the side table. "Oh, wow, he brought out Mom's brush? He usually keeps that wrapped so it doesn't need polishing all the time. Well, if you're going to help him with that, me and Gula will be in the other room, having breakfast. I saved you out a couple in case you were hungry." Al pressed a few paper wrapped pastries into their hands and pulled Gula over to the other room, still holding the larger bag.

~

Van Hohenheim strode along the hallway, tracing the conflagrations of souls that made up the homunculi and searching for the familiar flames of his sons. Marcoh and the group he had met in the woods were hiding with Tim's librarian friend until it was time to coordinate the resistance. He felt Edward's bright flame tangled with one of the homunculi behind the door. He tried the knob slowly, unlocked. He heard Edward say "Hey, will you cut that out?!"

He slammed the door open so hard the knob dented the wall behind it. "HOMUNCULUS!" He shouted, "What are you doing to my son?"

The shapeshifter was kneeling on the bed behind Edward, Trisha's brush in one hand and two thin golden braids in the other. His son flicked the towel over his shorts and one metal leg. The shifter let go of Edward's hair and carefully placed the brush to the side.

"Okay, so no crown braids, I get it. But I feel like breaking the door was a little disproportionate." Envy looked quizzically at him, "Hi, I'm Envy, and you're not _my_ Father."

Envy shifted to get up but Ed held up a hand, golden gaze burning with anger. "Nah. This one's mine, Envy, don't get up. Just give me a minute to greet him properly." Ed looked up, "And then you're going to fix my braid, correctly, this time."

Hohenheim watched his son approach confidently, fists balled at his side. He held open his arms, "Edward. It's been too long."

Ed hit him hard with a right hook, knocking him to the ground. Red light played across his face as Ed shook out his knuckles. "Damn straight it's been too long, you bastard. You left and Mom died. We were alone and you never came home. I don't want you here, I didn't know you were coming, and once all this shit is done, you can fuck right back off to wherever you go to be useless again. Stay here. I'm gonna go get Al." Ed pointed a finger at him, glaring angrily, "If you so much as make Al sad, I will hurt you. If you make my brother cry, I will whip kick your fucking teeth into orbit. Do not test me."

Edward stalked over to the next door, where Hohenheim could feel his younger son and another homunculus. He banged on the door "Al, the useless bastard showed up, you want to talk to him?"

"Colonel Mustang is here?"

"No, the _other_ useless bastard. The one who abandoned us." Ed stepped back as Al threw open the door.

"Dad?" Alphonse ran over and hugged Hohenheim as Ed looked on with a grimace, arms crossed.

Hohenheim stared at his elder son, still glaring, this was not the reunion he was hoping for. He turned his head to the door Alphonse had come out of. The fat homunculus peeked around the door frame before squeaking in fright and ducking back.

Al tried to coax him out, but the moment he said "father" Gula tried to hide. "Oh dear, Gula really is completely terrified of you," he said as the door closed and locked in front of him. He had the key to get back in, but Gula needed to feel safe. Al closed his eyes and placed his left hand on the door, sending Gula reassurance and love, a feeling of patience, and protection. Gula was still a bundle of fear, fear, fear, worry, hurt.

Edward returned to the bed where the shifter was still kneeling and sat in front of them. He leaned into their shoulder and tilted his head back to have a whispered conversation. The shifter waved an arm toward Hohenheim and Edward turned his eyes to glare at him. "Envy wants to know why you look almost exactly like their Father?" Edward asked as Envy carefully ran Trisha's brush through his hair, sectioning it.

Hohenhiem sighed and crossed his arms, "That thing has no right to call itself a father. It's never shown any care for its' children, treating them like disposable tools."

Edward growled and snatched up a vase off the side table, hurling it at Hohenheim, where it shattered against the wall when he ducked. The small cuts healed as he looked disapprovingly at his eldest son. "You have no room to talk, you bastard, what were we then? A bother? You never even married Mom, and then you fucking left." Ed reached for the side table, hand curling over his mother's brush. Envy placed a hand on his, preventing him from ruining the one thing he brought from home.

Alphonse straightened up from the table, ripping off the note he had just written. He held it out to Hohenheim, "Colonel Mustang is coordinating most of our operations. Here's his room number and an introduction. You should talk to him."

Hohenheim held the note as if it may bite him. "What are you boys doing with the Butcher of Ishval? The military is corrupt, they're trying to sacrifice the country! And the homunculi! They're behind everything, please, Edward, Alphonse, come away so I can protect you!" He held out a hand in entreaty.

Alphonse took a step toward Gula's door and Edward rolled his eyes, grasping Envy's free hand. He passed over a hair tie for Envy to finish the end of his braid.

"Pretty sure we're good where we are, thanks. You should go talk to Colonel Bastard. I'm sure you have plenty in common. Now get out, I'll work with you if I have to, but I'd rather not look at you." Edward stalked towards him.

The door slammed in his face. Alphonse gave him a half smile and closed his door gently, both locks clicked in the silence. He sighed and looked at the note before he trudged down the hall.

~

Mustang knew he had earned every hardship the universe threw at him, his crimes deserved nothing less, but surely this was a bit much. He massaged his temples, leaning his elbows on the rickety hotel desk. "Why are you showing up now? Legendary Sage, father of Alchemy, and coincidentally of the Elrics. I can see the disdain you have for me, what do you want?"

Hohenheim crossed his arms and leaned back. The lady officer stayed just on the end of his vision, a relaxed hand near her hip holster. He turned his head slightly, "Miss, you may be a perfect shot, but you don't have enough ammunition to kill me." 

He turned his eyes back to Mustang, "This falls more under your skillset. It is possible to use up a Philosopher's Stone, you have to keep destroying the body until it is depleted. I've been traveling Amestris for years, placing Stones to counter the Dwarf in the Flask's plans. This soulmate business has moved everything up, he's not ready." Hohenheim curled a lip. "I can't believe my boys have been tied to those monsters. I never should have left, I could have protected them." 

He shook his head. "The Dwarf has a way to turn off our alchemy, the Ishvalan cleric you call Scar has a way to counteract it. He's waiting in the slums with a young Xingan alkahestrist and Dr. Marcoh."

Mustang covered his eyes with a hand. "Anything else?"

Hohenheim leaned forward and tilted his head, "I'm not sure it's relevant, but the Dwarf and I were the only survivors of Xerxes. He tricked the king into turning the country into a pair of Philosopher's Stones and kept me in the center. I didn't want it, and my plan for a distraction was to confront him. I Repudiated him when I saw what he had done. He wears a copy of my face."

Mustang placed his head on his folded arms. "Please just... go away. We will meet up in the conference room downstairs in four hours, bring whatever allies you want. I'm going to have a drink, unfortunately it can only be coffee at this point. I have someone coming with maps, and all the homunculi will be there. Bring your foreigners and serial killers. I'll be there, the Fuhrer will be there, foreign princes..."

"Mei Chang is a princess, actually." Hohenheim interrupted.

Mustang beat his head gently on his arms. "Another one, great. We have one too. It's fine. I love having foreign powers participating in my world saving coup. It'll be great. Get out now."

Hohenheim went.

~

After the meeting, Selim Bradley and Colonel Hughes waved to the van holding Nina, Elicia, and their moms. They were going to visit friends outside the city for a few days. 

"You could have gone with them. We have this covered." Selim said.

"Nah, I'm just happy for them to be safe. Besides, if I'm not here, Roy will let his dramatic tendencies get the better of him. Riza and I talking him down is a public service." Hughes grinned his genial idiot smile. "Besides, I have new pictures to show! You've seen them, right?" His wallet unfolded across the pavement.

Selim looked around desperately for a sacrifice, "Oh look, the Elrics! I bet they haven't seen those yet. Sorry, gotta go!" He walked swiftly towards Ed and Al, whispering as he passed, "Hurry up, he's got new pictures," before running around the corner and climbing into the car. "Come on, back to the Residence. I have another class."

The driver looked in the rearview mirror and saw Colonel Hughes cornering two blonde kids. He drove a little faster than allowed to get away.

~

That night, Furher Bradley swiftly arrested the last of the corrupt generals and officials. He marched loyal troops in to replace them and guard Scar as he placed the counter array with the Elrics' help. Bradley opened the door for Mustang to torch the mannequin soldiers, which took a few tries. 

The gold toothed doctor tried to trap someone in his circle, but Pride and Wrath took great pleasure in ending him. "I'm not your good boy," whispered Wrath as his eyes dulled.

Greed and Ling fought their way through several remaining traitors, fighting together and occasionally killing opponents while they stole a kiss. A chimera that attempted to interrupt them against a wall was swiftly parted from his head. Fu and Lan Fan were injured when they were attacked by a squad of mannequin soldiers.

Ed, Al, and Mei fought their way through the underground tunnels with Gula and Envy for backup. Envy was probably the only one to notice Mei's growing crush on Al. It was adorably awkward.

Finally, they reached Father's throne room. The homunculi took a moment to tie the humans in ropes rigged to release with a special loop. Solaris and Havoc were not explaining where and how they learned to tie them. Mustang suspected he knew and resolutely refused to think about it.

The fight against Father seemed to be going well at the beginning. Hohenheim had confronted him and they had a screaming match that was uncomfortable to witness, with Father screaming "I made you immortal, Van Hohenheim, earned you your name! We could have been great together, but you Repudiated me!"

"I never asked for that! I would have been okay with you copying my face, but you killed everyone I ever knew!"

"The king was going to kill them all for himself and his advisers, I saved you!"

"If you had told me that, we could have escaped, found another way to get you a body. I can't forgive you killing my people then, and I won't let you do it again!" Hohenheim pulled the loop to release the ropes, signaling the rest to do so. The ropes fell around the room, the humans drew their weapons and stood by their soulmates.

Father glared at his so called children. "You would betray me for these mayflies? Does no one have any loyalty?" His eyes paused on Pride, standing alone near Ed, Al, and Mei. "Pride, my eldest, help me restrain the sacrifices and kill the rest."

Pride let his shadows unfurl. "Even my siblings, Father? Where is your loyalty to us?" Mouths whispered around the room, "We had been loyal for centuries, Father, where is our reward for good work? I think not." Shadows struck at Father from behind, but each wound healed as soon as it was made, disappearing in red light. Hohenheim joined in, and they drove Father back for awhile. The alchemists took what shots they could, until the tide turned.

Father scowled and grabbed a shadow in one hand, driving the other into Hohenheim's chest. His hands seemed to clench, drinking the shadows in as Pride screamed. Hohenheim gasped in pain and closed his eyes. Hughes rushed forward to scoop Pride up, pulling him back to Mei as his shadows dwindled. "He's going to have to cut the shadows before the Dwarf eats them all, or he's not going to make it," she said. "Pride, Selim, you have to pull back, he's trying to eat you."

Pride moaned, "I know," before pulling his last few scraps of shadow back and passing out. Hughes and Mei carried him out to the hall, passing him to a soldier. "Take him home to his mother. Have the soldiers fall back, and ask if any medics are willing to to wait nearby. We have a bunch of rogue alchemists under here." The soldier saluted and carried Pride away.

Hughes hurried back into the throne room just in time to see Sloth, Greed and Envy blasted back. Sloth groaned as Armstrong fussed over him. Ling helped Greed to sit up, but Envy lay still. 

"No, no no no." Ed ran over to Envy just as the body began to dissolve into specks. "Hey, no, don't do this to me. We were gonna, we didn't have a chance to do anything." Ed dashed his tears away, "C'mon Envy, don't die on me or I'm gonna tell everyone I beat you that time we sparred." Ed sniffed and clenched his fists. 

A weak voice came from the crumpled clothes, "Don't look Ed. My Stone's almost gone, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Envy?!" Ed dug through the clothes until he found Envy, stuck in his tiny lizard form. Envy tried to hide under their multiple arms. "Aww, you're so cute like this, I could fit you in my pocket. It's nice being the tall soulmate for once."

"I could bite you." Envy sulked.

"Ooh, kinky," muttered Greed. Ling shushed him as Ed curled his fingers around Envy. Envy turned their back and leaned against Ed's thumb, while he smoothed a finger down Envy's spikes, which they secretly enjoyed.

Ed took off his coat, folding it carefully to make a cushion, which he gently placed Envy on. He placed a kiss on Envy's head and handed the whole bundle to Al. "You guys watch out for Envy for a minute, I have another Father's teeth to punch out."

Ed vaulted over one of the barriers Al had alchemized to keep the injured out of sight while Mei worked. He shook off Hughes' hand and stepped past Mustang and Riza, ignoring the call of "Fullmetal, get back!" Havoc grasped Solaris' hand and nodded as she stood next to Edward. Gula came up on his other side. 

Under his voice, he whispered to them, "If he pulls enough of your Stone that you think you might die, retreat behind the barriers. He won't kill me but I'm about to really piss him off. Ready?" They nodded. Ed alchemized himself a polearm from the debris and rushed forward.

Father glared as Ed came for him, he dodged Solaris' claws and the punch Gula aimed at him. Gula's second punch connected which surprised him enough for Gula's mouth to gape wide. Gila bit a chunk from Father's side which healed again quickly. Father grabbed Gula's tongue and Solaris' wrist and began to drain their Stones. Ed planted his polearm to swing around it, delivering a punch to the jaw and driving his metal leg into Father's gut.

When Gula and Solaris retreated as Ed distracted Father, Armstrong started alchemizing boulders to send at him. Ed stabbed Father with his polearm and rolled away. Hohenheim raised a barrier to hide him as Edward crept back. Mustang set Father on fire a few times as Armstrong pelted him with his perfect boulders. The air pulsed, and the next volley never came. 

Ed clapped, nothing happened. "Shit, alchemy's off." He braced his shoulder against the barriers to call out, "Phase two, everyone!"

The injured homunculi began to retreat from the door, bringing the rest of the injured with them to be brought to the surface. Riza emptied her clips to give Mei a chance to use alkahestry for a barrier. On the parade ground, a low level alchemy circle stopped glowing, giving Scar the signal to activate his brother's circle.

The air pulsed again, giving the alchemists strength to reinforce their barrier against Father's wall of force. Wrath sauntered in behind him, drawing his attention. "Ah, Wrath. Good of you to show up. I need Mustang, the Elrics, and Hohenheim alive. Feel free to kill the others once you've incapacitated them. You petulant children have set me back years of preparation for the Promised Day." 

Wrath saluted with his sword before driving it through where Father's heart would have been if he had one. "Betrayal," rasped Father before seizing Wrath by the throat and beginning to drain his stone. An Armstrong bust smashed into his face before he burst into flames again. He threw a graying Wrath at the alchemists, who caught him and passed him out of the room.

"Pocket." Wrath whispered before passing out. Ling patted him down, finding a pair of vials with tiny stones in them. 

"It's not much, but he shouldn't be aging so fast." Ling tipped one of the Stones into Wrath's curled hand, where it absorbed into his skin. The gray in his hair receded, leaving a little at his temples and mustache. Ling handed the other vial to Greed as he laid Wrath in the hallway.

Alphonse stood from where Gula was resting, clenching his metal fist. "I think it's time for us to finish this, Brother." 

Ed nodded and Ling joined them, throwing an arm over their shoulders. "Oh, is it my turn too? I have a few scores to settle myself after this abomination hurt Fu and Lan Fan." 

Al bladed his automail arm, Ed alchemized a spear and Ling drew his sword. They fought Father for awhile before he threw them, knocking them out before a sudden pain bent him double. 

He roared to Hohenheim, clutching his arm, "What have you done?"

"What you couldn't. I made friends with each and every life you trapped in my Stone, learning their stories. The souls of Xerxes are having their revenge against you now." Hohenheim pulled himself up. "I wish I had the strength to end you, Dwarf in the Flask, for all that you've done."

"Your human sentimentality is a weakness. You should have stayed with me when you had the chance." The Dwarf rebutted, as he fell to one knee. Scar ran forward, deconstruction arm leading as he leapt over the debris. The Dwarf looked up and tried to shift to his Pride form, but Scar's arm connected, blasting him to pieces that dissolved to dust.

Hohenheim dragged himself over to the boys, checking them. All alive, even the Xingan. He gathered his sons in his arms and allowed himself a moment of weakness to hold them. He passed out before he could make himself put them down.

~

A week later, Furher Bradley held a high level meeting in his office with those that had fought Father and some trusted Generals.

Mustang scowled as Hughes held in laughter, "I can't believe you, how are we supposed to have the Ishvalan reconstruction work with the person responsible for half the genocide in charge? Put Miles in charge, he's much more qualified. Hell, put Scar in charge, anyone but me!"

Bradley smiled, "The traditional reward for a job well done..."

"Is a harder job, I know." Mustang covered his eyes with a hand.

"I wouldn't prevent Miles from transferring if he wished it, but he always has a place at my side." General Olivier Armstrong glanced to Miles, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Bradley shuffled the papers on his desk, "How about Xingan Ambassador? Prince Yao and Princess Mei were planning to return to Xing in the next few months. Your team could join the caravan and begin the negotiations for a rail line across the desert."

Mustang hummed noncommittally. "What about the demilitarization of the alchemists and the infrastructure projects?"

Bradley raised an eyebrow, "You really want to be dealing with the academics and the construction crews? Half the city would be on fire in a week. No, give me three proposals for yourself and your team by Friday and we'll meet again to discuss it. Moving on to our young heroes. Major Elric, can I truly not convince you and your brother to stay on? It would come with a promotion and a team you could choose yourself. I would have to insist on at least one member being military personnel." His eyes flicked to the soldier standing behind Ed, smiling faintly.

Ed was leaning casually on the couch with his head back and his eyes closed. He looked at Bradley and shook his head. "Me and, you know, wanted to travel around a bit, get a feel for what needs fixing. Unless I could just be on the books without being bossed around by the brass, I'm not interested. Y'all got any positions like that? My title could be 'Edward Elric, Trouble Professional'. I like the idea of taking your money. Orders? Not so much."

"Professional Trouble sounds about right. I can put you on a leave of absence for three months, and we could review at that time." Bradley saw Ed rub his leg a little, "I thought everyone had healed properly. Is your automail giving you trouble?"

"A little, I'm about due for a refit, but we had crises to get through. I'll take the leave for now, but don't plan on keeping me. I'll head out on Wednesday to meet my mechanic. Al said he wanted to study in Central for awhile and I think the university alchemists are trying to coax him into staying. If any of y'all see my useless bastard father, feel free to tell him I said 'fuck off.'" Ed stood, stretched, and waved an approximation of a salute as he left. The soldier followed him.

Bradley shook his head and smiled a little. "Next, General Grumman, I'd like to have you assist me with rewriting some of these laws."

~

Everyone was gathered in Hughes' back yard for a party. Nina and Gracia were chasing Ed in a game of tag and Selim, Al, and Mei were sitting in the shade, enjoying some lemonade. 

"Hey, Selim. I noticed you're getting taller, how's that going for you?" Al asked.

Selim shrugged, "It's not so bad. I can only use my shadows a little, but growing up finally will be nice. How are things with you?" 

Al made a so-so motion with one hand. "Pretty well. I'm learning a lot, and the university said I could join, so I'm thinking about that. Gula got a job as a restaurant reviewer for the paper and he likes it. So when are you and your brother leaving, Mei?"

Mei sniffed, "I don't really think of Ling Yao as my brother, but I suppose he is family. He did promise to protect my clan when we get back. We'll see how far his gamble with Greed takes him. We leave in a few months, before winter hits. Hey, what are Edward and the girls doing?"

They looked over to where Ed and the girls were hiding in a tree by the picnic table. He shushed them as Mr. Hughes came out with a large cake. "Cake time, everyone!" He called.

Selim, Al and Mei walked over from the shade. Hughes looked around, flicking his eyes to the tree beside him that was giggling softly. "Oh no. Where is everyone else?" He asked in an exaggerated manner and braced himself.

"DOGPILE!" Shouted Ed as he and the girls dropped out of the tree onto Hughes. He caught each of the girls as Ed landed next to him, ready to grab one if he missed. Ed flopped over on him as the others joined the pile.

Mustang walked into the yard with more lemonade to find a pile of kids and Maes' arm sticking out of it. He placed the lemonade tray on the table, smiled, and shook his head. "If Mr. Hughes can't cut the cake, I guess no one can eat any." There was a quick scramble before he was faced with a line of kids wearing angelic expressions. He held out an arm to his friend, "No more lying around on the job, Maes, time to cut the cake." 

He groaned before taking hold of Roy's arm, then hooking his leg and pulling him to the ground with him. "Quick, kids! He won't stay down for long!" With a cry, they all piled back on. 

Gracia looked out the window and remarked to Riza, "it's nice to see all the kids having fun."

Riza glanced outside, smirked, and sipped her tea as Mustang started trying to crawl away, only to end up on the bottom of the pile again. "They'll decide to stop for cake soon, I'm sure."


End file.
